A Scattered Memory
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: I don't remember you... Well, he was going to fix that. He broke my heart... He was going to repair it. I've never been kissed... Oh, he was going to change that too. SK. Complete.
1. Who's Sora?

I Just got back from vacation, and Im pumped to start this new fic. I've got a lot of cute fluff ideas, which is basically, all the story is going to be. Lol. I read tons of Nora Roberts books, so she made me want to write even more since they were so good. I hope ya'll are having a wonderful summer!

A/N: This story takes place after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 1, so Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2 never happened. Im making the story partially AU, since im making it three years after Sora had to leave. So, Sora and Kairi are 17.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada.

Sora: I'll come back to you I promise!

Kairi: I know you will!

Sora: ...Nah, I was just kidding.

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: thesrazrbladekisses

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

He was back. His mission was completed, for now. He parted from Donald and Goofy at Disney Castle, and with the kings help, somehow appeared here. Home. The island was restored back to normal for the most part. It looked the way it had been when he left it nearly four years ago. Peaceful, serene, **complete**. The feeling made his hand dig into his pocket and clutch onto a purple flower key-chain with a drawn smiley face. The Oathkeeper.

His thoughts immediately went to the girl he left a few years ago and a small smile crept onto his face. Was she here? Or was she at the main island? How different did she look now? How would she react when she saw him?

"Sora!" The red-headed beautiful young woman yelled as she ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Shaking his head, a light blush covered Sora's cheeks. He decided to head over to the main island and see his mom first, and then look for Kairi right afterwards. Walking down the wooden deck, he jumped down into his boat, somewhat surprised it was still left un-touch after all these years. He untied the knot that held his boat and started to row off towards the island behind him.

XXXXX

Kristy Young wiped her hands roughly against her white apron as she let out a frustrated sigh, "This is the last time I promise to do the WHOLE bake sale by myself for the Church!"

A sudden beeping noise filled the kitchen and Kristy turned towards her oven. Opening it, she placed the uncooked cookie batter into the oven, closed it, and set a baking time.

"Now only for the brownies and-" The doorbell cut her off and Kristy poked her head to the side, looking down the hallway where the front door was. Blinking, a confused expression crossed her fair face as she walked towards her door. Trish wasn't suppose to come over for another hour.

Unlocking the door and opening it, Kristy already began talking, "I thought you weren't coming for another-" Her cobalt eyes grew wide as she stared at the person in front of her, "S-Sora!"

"Uh, hey mo-" Sora started to give her his famous "cheesy" grin until he was nearly choked to death, "Argh! Mom!"

"Oh my god honey! Sora! It's you!" Stepping back, she rose an eyebrow, "It really is you isn't it? Oh, what am I saying! Of course it's you! Honey, never take off like that again! You hear me? Oh my god I missed you so much!"

Sora patted his mom strongly on the back so she would let go and actually let him breathe. Kristy Young gave her a son one last really tight squeeze before stepping away.

"So, how are you? Honey, you've gotten so cute," Sora's mom leaned forward and pinched his tan cheek. I mean, really, did she make this handsome hunk? He stood at the height of 6'2 that he obviously inherited from his father, had an all-year around tan, grew some muscle, and his hair was slightly lighter and longer since she last saw him. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eye color, it was still the marvelous cobalt blue that made you believe they can see through anything.

"Thanks mom, and I'm doing great. I just got home for Disney Castle," Sora's mom already knew most about her son's adventure from Riku, "Now that I know you're doing okay, I'm about to go check on Riku and Kairi. If that's fine with you?"

"Of course it's okay- uh wait," Sora noticed his mom pale slightly, "Did you say Kairi?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh. Remember, Kairi? My other best friend?"

"Oh right, right. Kairi," Kristy tried her best to keep the smile on her face. Not being able to resist, she flung her arms around her son's neck again, "Be strong baby!"

"Wha-Mom? What's with you?" Sora asked, frowning down at his mother with concern. He knew his mom was naturally weird, but now she was just being** too** weird.

"I-" No, it wasn't her place to tell him, "couldn't resist my sugar rush. I tend to say random things when I have to do a whole bake sale by myself."

"Uh, right. Well I'm going to go. I'll see you later," Sora turned around and opened the door.

"Wait!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sora glanced over his shoulder at his mom, "Yes mom?"

He just arrived here. He already has to get hurt? 

"Can you pick me up some flour?" She asked, placing a few dollars into Sora's hand.

"Sure thing," Sora opened the door and stepped out of his house before his mom gave him another thing to do, "Later."

"See ya," Folding her hands in front of her, Kristy walked back into the kitchen and glanced in the food closet. On the highest shelf were four bags of flour.

XXXXX

"Selphie! I'm open!" A cerulean-eyed girl called, waving one of her thin arms in the air. The soccer ball went soaring her way and landed right in front of her. Quickly getting the ball in her control, she cleverly ran the soccer ball down the field towards one of the park's old goalie boxes. The girl's sleeveless gray shirt was soaked with water and her semi-long crimson hair wiped violently behind her in it's ponytail.

Kairi flung her leg slightly back and powered the ball into the net. Selphie's cheers and Tidus's and Wakka's moans shortly came afterwards.

"Yay! We won! Whoo!" Selphie ran over to her teammate and gave her a high five, "That means you guys have to pay for our drinks!"

Kairi giggled as she watched Tidus and Wakka give each other displeased looks.

"Who's the best? Who's the best?" Selphie repeated as she danced around her blonde boyfriend. "Aw, lighten up."

"Me? Lighten up? **You're **the one who needs to lighten up!" Selphie laughed as she wrapped her arm's around Tidus's torso, "I still love you."

"Yeah Yeah."

"It's only drinks, ya," Wakka confirmed, walking down the sidewalk with his three friends as he spun the soccer ball on his index finger.

Kairi, who was walking slightly ahead of the group, nodded, "At least it was a good game."

"Yeah, it was," Tidus agreed as he walked hand-in-hand with Selphie.

"We should do this more-" The rest of Kairi's words were knocked out of her from hitting someone square in the chest. A hand grabbed her arm in a tight grip to prevent Kairi from falling on her butt.

Sora stared down at the young woman he accidently bumped into, "I'm so sorr- Kairi?" Sora immediately let go of her at the realization. Kairi landed square on her bottom. Tidus's jaw nearly hit the ground, Selphie's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and Wakka accidently hit himself in the head with the soccer ball. But not at her falling.

"Yeah, that's me," Kairi gasped out as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Kairi? It's me! Sora!" Sora nearly yelled as he looked down at the girl in front of her.

"...Who's Sora?"

XXXXX

End of Chapter 1! Ahhhh. Lol, such an evil cliffy. So hm, what's going to happen next I wonder? I guess you'll have to find out later! Please Review!

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	2. Accidentally Forgotten

Chapter 2! Whoo! Not much to really say except summer is almost over. Glah, I don't want to go into 11th grade! I like sitting on my booty and writing and reading stories and stuff. Ahaha. The only good thing right now is probably volleyball and this story, lol.

Disclaimer:

Lane- I don't own anything that's in Kingdoms Hearts or Any song by Celine Dion.

Roxas- I guess my summer vacation is... **dramatic voice **over.

Lane- **slaps him** Damn Emo Nobody .

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: thesrazrbladekisses

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

_Lyrics_

XXXXX**-** scene change

"Who's Sora?"

Was she really asking this? This was not the kind of greeting he was expecting. Maybe a 'is it really you?' but not a 'who's sora?' Sora stared down at his 'best-friend' in disbelief and only received a clueless expression back. Turning towards the trio behind the red-head, Sora crossed his arms and a frustrated look came into his cobalt eyes.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Sora asked, but it came out in a demanding tone. Selphie's gaze immediately fell to the floor and a whistle started to flow out of Wakka's mouth. Raising an eyebrow, Sora eyed Tidus.

Tidus sighed because of the fact that he was selected to be the bad news messenger. Taking one of Sora's arm, Tidus pulled Sora slightly away from the other three. Sora saw Selphie help a confused Kairi up before giving his full attention to Tidus.

"Well?"

"Well...uh... um... how has the last three years of your life been?" Tidus asked, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as he gave Sora a huge grin. Sora's eyes narrowed only more but decided to answer the question.

"They've been fine, until now. What's wrong with her?" Sora asked, nudging his head over towards Kairi's direction but not turning from Tidus's gaze.

"How do I put this lightly? Eh... Sora when you were gone, Kairi got in a **little **accident. It was about a year and a half ago. Kairi got in this really bad car crash. She ended up in the hospital for quite a while. Everything eventually got better for her except one thing, her memory," Tidus gulped as he saw a concerned look crossed Sora's face, "She remembered the basic stuff like how to talk, how to take care of yourself, etc. but she didn't remember anything of her past," Tidus stopped, his eyes gazing down at Sora's tightened fist.

"Tidus, how is that a **little **ACCIDENT? She doesn't remember who she is! She doesn't remember the times we shared together. She doesn't remember **me,"** a frown came to Sora's face as he ran a flustered hand through his light brown spiky locks.

"And- she was told a different story, a different past. A past that excluded **you**," Sora's head shot up and Tidus felt a shiver run down his spine, "It's the best thing for her, Sora. You weren't there right after you left. She was miserable and constantly in pain because she missed you so much. No one deserves that kind of pain. Not knowing where your best friend is, if he's alive or dead. We did the right thing."

"The right thing? Shoving lies down her throat when she's in such a vulnerable state is doing the right thing? What the hell did you tell her then Tidus? That she's the mayor's daughter, You, Tidus, and Selphie are her best friends, and that her name is Kairi?"

"...Pretty much."

"I'm not going to let you guys let her live a lie. I'm going to knock the truth into her."

Tidus grabbed Sora's arm tightly before he started to retreat.

"It was better for her when you were out of her life," Tidus's voice now become a more stable one and his sky blue eyes became icy, "and you should continue to keep it that way."

Tidus then let go of Sora's tan arm and walked back to his other friends. Sora watched as they chatted for a quick second and then go on their way. Sora felt his heart pause as Kairi's head turned over her shoulder and as her cerulean eyes locked onto cobalt ones. He then saw a sudden hand gently push Kairi's shoulder, noticing it was Selphie's, that made the red-head look away.

I wont let them or your memory ruin our friendship Kairi, even if that means starting back to scratch. We'll be best friends again. Sora turned the opposite direction that the group had been walking and started to head home. I promise.

XXXXX

"Wake up honey!" Miss Young yelled into her son's ear. Sora's eyes immediately shot open. Twisting around in the bed, Sora lost his balance and fell on the floor. Grumbling, Sora looked up at his mom with an angered expression.

"What's going on? And can you give me some privacy?" Sora asked twisting the blankets around some more to cover his bare toned chest and blue boxers.

"Like I haven't seen you naked before,** please**. You came out of my uterus honey, I know your body," Kristy said, placing her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"What the hell mom?" Sora asked, giving his mother a really disturbed look. Starting to crawl back into bed, Sora peered up at his mom, "Why did you wake me?"

"Nu uh uh! No more sleepy! It's time for you to go to school!" Kristy said, yanking at the blanket covering her sons body. The blanket untwisted itself and flung into her arms.

"Mom, look at the time. I could sleep for like another two hours," Sora clarified, pointing at his digital clock that read five forty-five.

"You have to be in class at seven forty-five darling," Kristy argued, pulling her son from his comfortable heaven.

"I can be a little late, can't I?" Sora asked, giving his mom a little pout.

"You've missed three years of school young man! You are not going to miss your first day back! You're lucky they believed that you had some kind of disease for three years and had to do your work at home in order to be in the appropriate grade for your age. And who really did that work? Me! I refuse to do it anymore! You know how hard those Algebra 2 questions are! You are going to school-!"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez mom."

"Good. Now make your bed, get in the shower, and get dressed. Breakfast will be down stairs when your done getting ready," and with that, Kristy Young left her son's room.

XXXXXX

Wearing a forest green t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, Sora made his way slowly down the stairs with a red book-bag flung over right shoulder blade. Reaching the bottom step, Sora carelessly tossed the book-bag towards his front door and ambled down the hall towards the kitchen. The smell of fresh pancakes and the sound of his mother singing voice suddenly hit him.

"_Lady! Treat_ _her like a lady! You'll make a good girl crazy if you don't treat her like a lady!_" Kristy sung loudly as she rapidly mixed the pancake batter in a bowl. Sora lazily climbed up onto one of the wooden stools in front of the counter and groaned.

"Mom, please, people my age don't need hearing aids," Sora whined. A plate of fresh pancakes then was shoved in front of him and he gave a slight smile.

"Whatever. Today is going to be... what do those kids say?... the bomb... for you. So eat up and get the hell out," Kristy said, giving her son a big bright smile before turning back around to prepare her meal.

Sora casually rolled his eyes before plopping a piece of his pancake in his mouth.

XXXXX

If there was one thing Sora hated more about school, it had to be arriving at school **on time**. Walking up the stone steps of RiverDance High, Sora stared at the mascot that was near the entrance of the school. They had chosen a leprechaun to be their mascot, and from what he heard from his friend Riku, it was the most annoying mascot in the planet that needed a bowl of lucky charms stuffed up its ass.**Why** did Destiny Islands have to be famous for river dancing? Narrowing his eyes at the leprechaun, Sora quickly hurried inside before it decided to embarrass him in front of his school.

"Hey," A silver-haired stud, in other words Riku, greeted as Sora came through the door, "Didn't even come to visit me yesterday to tell me you got back? What an awful friend," Riku teased, tossing a nod here and there to people he knew.

"Sorry about that. I... I found out about Kairi yesterday and I was just to upset to do anything else for the rest of the day," Sora apologized, glancing at the schedule written in black ink on the back of his hand, "I have Biology in room B201."

"Cool. You'll be with me." And also Kairi. "You joined the class right at the best part, disection," Riku gave Sora a sarcastic smile before heading up the stairs.

It's amazing how you still act so cool and normal after everything that's happened. Sora thought, giving his best friend a quick narrowed glance before following him in the Biology room.

The class was fairly big and Sora squirmed just a tad when all those eyes landed on him, including hers. Sora felt a tiny blush run up his cheeks but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Come on, you can sit in the back with me," Riku said, making his way down the tables and sitting in the very back one. Sora sat to his right.

"Riku!" Sora nearly hissed, pinching his arm.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?" Riku asked, turning his head towards his friend. Sora pointed frantically towards Kairi, who was a couple rows ahead of them, talking to another skinny red-head. The two almost looked identical, besides the fact the other girl had longer red hair and dark-rimmed glasses.

"You didn't tell me **she** was in here!" Sora said, ignoring what the biology teacher was saying.

"It must've slipped my mind," Riku grabbed a pen and started to write on a blank piece of paper, "Seriously though, will you just chill out? It's only Kairi."

"Only Kairi! You-I-She-nevermind," Sora grumbled, placing a hand beneath his chin. You wouldn't understand.

"Choose your partner for the bisection and then head to the lab tables in the back of the room."

Sora saw Riku get up and Sora felt his heart jump in his throat, "Wait-where are you going?"

"I'm going to go work with my girlfriend... If I have to handle a dead frog, I'm going to do it with her," with that, Riku left a very frightened Sora.

"Partners?" Kairi asked her friend, Catherine. Catherine turned to her friend with a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, I promised to work with Riku. Is that okay?" Catherine asked, watching Riku walk up from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, that's okay," Kairi waved towards Riku as he came forward. Kairi saw his hand slid down into his girlfriend's back pocket with a sinister grin on his face. Kairi giggled as Catherine turned and playfully smacked her boyfriend in the arm. Kairi had met Riku a few months back. She thought he was a pretty cool collected guy.

"Talk to you later, kay?"

"Bye," Kairi smiled as her eyes wandered around the room for a partner. Her eyes landed on a boy in the back that looked awfully familiar. Walking over, she noticed that his eyes were directed downwards while he looked for something in his book bag. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kairi."

Cobalt eyes met cerulean ones instantly and Kairi was taken aback for a moment by the way they affected her.

Sora nearly dropped all the things in his book bag.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my lab partner... Seth, was it? Wait, no that doesn't sound right..."

"Sora."

"Oh right! **Sora**," his heart paused by the way she said his name, "Partners?"

"..Okay," Sora placed his book bag on the floor and got up. He then followed Kairi to the lab tables in the back of the room.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I'm sorry if I frightened you," Sora said, placing on his lap goggles and gloves.

"Hm? Oh, it's okay. I acted weird too. I just... didn't remember seeing you before. Sorry if I have, but a lot of things tend to slip my mind now a days. I'm not exactly sure why either," Kairi shrugged at herself.

I know why.

"So...ever...dissect anything?" Kairi giggled, reading over the directions, "To be honest, I'm really freaked out. I really don't like frogs all that much."

You never liked them since that day when one jumped on your head when you were five.

"Nah, and I don't think Riku likes them all that much either," Sora said, making Kairi turn her head towards Riku's direction. She giggled at the sight in front of her. Riku had his arms crossed casually over his chest with his goggles on as he watched his girlfriend disect the green amphibian.

Two tables behind them, Tidus glared at the laughing duo. Unknowingly, he jammed the scalper in the frogs leg, which made Wakka jump back a bit.

"Calm down, they are just laughing, ya? Not makin out or anythin," Wakka said, taking the scalper out and working on the frog himself.

"But still, they're **laughing.** It's not like I don't like Sora, It's just that I don't want Kairi to get hurt again," Tidus mumbled, placing his hands on the top of the table and leaning forward to get a closer look.

"Just let Kairi do her thing, ya? She's a big girl."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Tidus sighed.

Why do I still have a bad feeling about this?

"You're right," Kairi agreed, "Well might as well get started. You wanna cut her open?"

"Uh-Sure," Sora placed a slight frown on his face as he took the scalper. Placing it gently on the frogs stomach, Sora cut open the frog. Only to see a ton of black looking dots flood through and around his hand.

He fainted.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, making everyone turn and walk over towards the teenaged boy.

"Catherine, **that's** why I don't mess with frogs," Riku commented, his eyes on his passed out friend.

XXXXX

He had passed out in his first block and didn't wake up till his last one was over with. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sora checked out of the nurse's office and walked out to find a nearly empty school. Sora turned the corner and halted when he saw a frustrated red-head try to open her locker.

"34-12-2!" Kairi attempted to open it but only failed once again, "Oh come on!"

Blinking, Sora walked over to where Kairi was.

After her next attempt, Kairi's temper exploded.

"You mother clam shell! Open up!" Kairi then started furiously trying to get the thing open itself without doing the locker combination.

Obviously she didn't notice him

"Having a ...little trouble?" Sora asked. Kairi felt as if she jumped out of her own skin for a second before turning around and realizing it was Sora.

"My locker won't open," Kairi mumbled, giving her locker a glare.

"What about I try?" Sora suggested.

"Okay, but let me tell you, I tried plenty of times with the right combination..." She placed the small piece of paper into Sora's hand. Sora glanced at the combination, 34-12-2. A chuckle escaped his throat as he stared up from the paper to the locker.

"What?"

"Kairi, you did try plenty of times with the right combination but with the wrong **locker**," Sora pointed to the locker on the left, "That's your locker, not this one."

"What-The-Oh!" Kairi walked up to her right locker and put in the combination a lot, "Thanks Sora, you're a life savor."

You can take that literally.

"No problem," Sora said, shifting the book bag on his shoulder, "So you drive to school?"

"No. I walk most of the time," Kairi answered, placing a notebook on the top shelf of her locker, "Do you drive?"

"No, I walk to school too."

"Hm, Oh! Hey! I forgot to ask you if you felt any better. You took quite a nasty fall this morning," Kairi said, looking away from her locker towards Sora with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a small headache," Sora felt a knot turn in his stomach.

Ask her.

"Hopefully the fresh air will do some good," Kairi said, giving him a small smile as she shut her locker.

"Yeah, some fresh air. Say Kairi?"

"Yes Sora?" Kairi asked, placing her book bag over her shoulders while lifting an eyebrow up at him,

"Can I walk you home?"

XXXXX

Haha. End of Chapter 2! So thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Every review means a lot to me! But yeah, I hope you all are having a wonderful summer! Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. I'll Remember Always

Not much to say, just that Im ready to write this chapter. Chemistry and Math Suck. Chocolate is good. You guys rock.

Thank You's:

hurkydoesn'tknow- Yay! Its Hurky! Whats up? Thanks for the comment!

liv- Haha, yeah it is cute. Heres the update! Thanks for the review!

Fantasyrider-kh- Haha. I didn't like it doing in Biology last year either. Yeah, Poor Sora. Thanks for the review!

Ashley- HAHA! CLIFFHANGERS RULE! Is it! Oh thanks! Thanks for the review too!

Danceintherainmylove- oh. I love your pen name D! Im glad you also read and liked Infidelity! Hopefully this one will turn out good too! Lol! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. So don't sue.

Goofy- Hey, Sora why is your face all red?

Sora- What? It is not red.

Donald- Aw, I know who you're thinking about.

Sora-... how could you tell it was Kairi?

Donald: Well, let's say, It wasn't because of your face that I knew.

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta-Reader: thesrazrbladekisses

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

Spring had to be her favorite season. Kairi liked how there was a cool breeze while the sun warmed the earth. The flowers were starting to bloom again, their fragrance passing through her nostrils as she walked quietly down the sidewalk. Her eyes gazed down at the concrete, other then the teenaged boy beside her.

She had to admit, It kind of made her feel awkward.

"So," Kairi looked up but didn't turn towards him, "What's your favorite season?"

Sora was taken aback for a moment from the random question. Blinking, he answered, "Summer, because I don't have to go to school."

He grinned when he saw her suppress a giggle, "Well, what are you going to do when you're older and don't have summer break?"

"Change my favorite season, obviously," Sora placed his hands in his pockets, starting to relax, "Winters cool because of Christmas and everything. Not to mention, Santa's my home boy."

Kairi turned her head towards him, a warm smile on her face. She felt her heart pause for a moment as his cobalt eyes scanned hers. There was something so similar about him, but she wasn't sure what it was. Tucking a strand of crimson hair behind her ear, she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Uh no-I mean yes-sorta?-"

"Here," Sora smiled down at Kairi as he handed her his brown sports jacket. Kairi stared at the jacket before looking up at him, "You can borrow it."

"Are-you sure?"

"I wouldn't let you borrow it if I wasn't sure," Sora placed the jacket in her hands, his fingers lightly skimming hers.

"Thank you," Kairi slipped on the jacket, "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"It was really rude of Tidus to act the way he did the other day. My friends don't control my life, they don't choose who I want to be friends with or not. And... I want you to be my friend."

Her eyes traveled back to the ground. She couldn't help but feel a little scared for his response. The hesitation wasn't helping at all either. Thank god her house was just two houses down.

"I already considered you as a friend, Kairi," Sora said softly. His response made Kairi's eyes grow wide.

Not knowing what to say to his response, she just nodded and turned towards her house.

"... I'll see you tomorrow," Kairi turned her back towards Sora and walked to her door. Sora watched her turn around and wave at him.

"Bye, Sora! Thank you for today!" With that, she turned the knob and walked inside.

Sora ran a tan hand through his chestnut locks as he stared at Kairi's house. She still was the same person he knew a few years ago, but she was different at the same time. He knew it wasn't because of the memory loss. But then, what was it?

Sora shook his head and started to walk home. He had other things to think about, like his math homework.

XXXXX

Kairi flopped down on her lilac bed cover with a sigh. There was something so familiar and special about her new friend, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He kind of did resemble the guy in those weird dreams she had been having lately. Turning slightly to the left, Kairi stared out her bedroom window. The sun hadn't even set yet and she was already tired. Rubbing her eyes, nicely scented cologne filled her nostrils.

"Hmm?" Kairi stared down. Sora's brown jacket was still wrapped closely around her body. She didn't seem to mind it though, it did keep her warm and comfortable.

Shrugging, Kairi closed her cerulean eyes and drifted off to a light sleep.

XXXXX

"Kairi! Get five Sunflowers from the back for me as I finish getting in this lady's order," Kairi's co-worker, Manny, shouted, not even looking up from the cash register. Kairi, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a white bandana on top and in a pair of slacks, nodded as she placed the other flowers she had been organizing down. She made her way to the back of the store, brushing her hands off the sides of her black plain t-shirt angrily.

"Bitch. She just had to have the same time shift with me today," Kairi mumbled, picking five tall sunflowers and wrapping them in green paper. She then walked back to the front part of the store where Manny was tapping her finger impatiently on the desk.

"Uh, there you are. Give me those," Manny snatched the flowers from Kairi's hand. Kairi just glared at her in return as Manny passed the flowers to the old grandmother.

"There you go. Have a wonderful day!" Manny said brightly, giving a huge fake grin to the old lady. Manny's smile faded however as the lady left the store. She turned towards Kairi with her arms folded.

"After you're finished organizing those...whatever they are, finish this mailing list and run the cash register. I'm going to take a break."

"Excuse me? Isn't the mailing list and the cash register your job?" Kairi asked, watching as her co-worked pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Well apparently, their now yours. You don't want Linda mad at you, do you?" Manny asked, referring to they're boss. Kairi had to bite down on her lip so she wouldn't yell at the girl. With one last look of complete disgust towards Kairi, Manny took the nearest exit and was out of there.

"God, help me please," Kairi said as she sat down on the pedestal, picking up a pen and finishing the mail orders.

Not even a couple minutes later, there was a knock on the window.

Great, She's back already. Dumb whore probably locked herself out. Kairi thought, as she tilted her head up with a raised eyebrow. Instead of seeing Manny, she saw a gorgeous cobalt-eyed male waving at her.

Kairi slowly raised her hand in the air and waved back to Sora, but as she did, she tilted back a bit too far. As the pedestal fell backwards, Kairi fell backwards.

"He- ayyyy!"

Sora's eyes grew wide and he quickly entered the shop. He paced over to the counter and leaned over it, "Kairi! Are you okay?"

Splattered on the floor, Kairi never felt so embarrassed in her life, "Yeah. I'm fine. It might take me a while to get up, but I'm fine."

Sora opened the little wooden gate that blocked the customers from going to the other side of the counter and bent down to Kairi's level.

"Let me help you up," Sora said, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. As Kairi got on both feet, she lost her balance a little and rammed into Sora's chest. Quickly regaining her posture, she brushed the invisible dust off her.

"Sorry about that. It seems to be a habit of mine," Kairi said, tilting her head up with a sheepish grin on her face.

"You don't have to apologize," Sora glanced around the store before looking back at Kairi, "So a flower shop? Didn't know you were into flowers."

"Actually, I just started getting into flowers after I started working here. Took my mind off the hideous co-workers and knowing the flowers meanings made it more interesting. The reason I picked this place originally was because the money and it's not that far from home," Kairi ambled over to the front part of the store, Sora in suit.

"Flowers... have meanings?" Sora asked, standing by the rose section of the store.

"Hm-hmm. I'll tell you the rose ones," standing beside Sora, Kairi pointed to the white roses.

"White roses mean purity where as dark crimson ones," Kairi pointed a little higher up and to the left, "mean mourning."

"Let me guess, red roses means love?" Sora asked, fingering a red rose's petals gently.

"That's right. Pink mean happiness, yellow means friendship, thornless ones mean love at first sight, and tea ones mean" Kairi turned her head slightly, only to come inches apart from Sora's face, "I'll remember always."

There was a moment of silence, and Kairi felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't sneezed, so why did it happen? The scent of roses danced around the two as they stared at each other.

"UM! HELLO! Stop flirting with that guy unless he's going to buy something!" Manny shouted from the counter. Sora's face grew a deep crimson red . Kairi turned around with her hands on her hips. She mouthed 'shut-up!' to her co-worker before turning back around.

"Sorry about that-"

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Kairi glared over her shoulder and frowned at Manny.

"Are you interested in buying anything? Because if you aren't... you know," Kairi said, pointing over her shoulder.

"I know," Sora shook his head at her question, "That's okay. I'll pass. See you at school Monday?"

"Count on it. Goodbye," Kairi called, giving him a small smile as he left the shop.

"Bye."

XXXXX

Sora was going to kill his mother. How dare she kick him out of the house so he would get to school ten minutes early! Entering hell's doors, Sora frowned when he didn't find Riku leaning on the wall waiting for him. Hopefully, his other best friend would be seen lurking the halls somewhere.

After stopping to get some books out of his locker, Sora started to head back to where Riku usually met up with him until he heard a sudden girly shrill.

"KAIRI! GOOD MORNING!" Selphie screamed, making each student turn their heads to look and teachers walk out of their classrooms. One student would have even pulled the fire alarm if the principal didn't stop him.

"Good morning Selphie," Kairi somewhat groaned, as her best friend flung her arms around her shoulders, "How are you?"

"Oh! I'm doing great! Guess what! I saw a squirrel this morning!" Kairi tried to give her best friend a smile. Selphie was a great friend, but sometimes, she was just a bit too **blonde**.

"That's great Selph," Kairi said, getting out of her friend's grip and grabbing her school materials, "Hey, you haven't seen-"

"Hey Kairi," Sora greeted, standing beside her locker.

"Oh! Hi Sora. How are you?" Kairi asked, placing her book bag on her shoulders.

"I'm doing okay. How about-" Sora was cut off as Kairi's locker suddenly shut and a toned arm wrapped around Kairi's waist, "-you?"

"What's up baby?" a guy, a few feet taller then Sora and with short black hair, interrupted. He then pressed his lips roughly against hers. Sora rose a confused eyebrow.

"Nothing, Jake. Jake, this is Sora," Kairi introduced. Kairi's eyes fell on Sora, "Sora, this is Jake. He's my-" her eyes traveled towards Selphie's yellow purse, "boyfriend."

"Yeah. Her boyfriend, got that Sorey?" Tugging Kairi closer to him, Jake stared down at her, "Did you work out this weekend?"

"Yes Jake."

Jake pinched a bit of skin on Kairi's side, "What do you say Selphie? Too much pancakes this weekend?"

"Blueberry Pancakes!" Selphie smiled. Sora could not believe this guy. First, he's kairi boyfriend. He can take that and being treated by an ass by him. But in about 5 seconds, he was about to get his ass kicked if he kept hurting Kairi like he was.

"Jake, stop," Kairi said. She turned towards Sora, "Ill talk to you later okay?"

Sora just stood there speechless as he watched Kairi and that disgusting monster walk off with Selphie trailing behind.

How many more changes could happen in just three years?

XXXXX

End of Chapter Three. Sorry it took so long. Volleyball, School, and Key Club have been taking up all my time. But yeah. Thank you for all the reviews so far! You guys are great! Ill try to update sooner next time!


	4. Lining The Pieces Up

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Whoo! Volleyball Is over and Im ready to write again! Well not much is going on, I just turned 17 and Im played God in our schools competition play. Its pretty neat.

Thanks:

thesrazrbladekisses- Yeah. I don't like Jake either. And you especially won't like him this chapter, but lets say, hell get what he deserves later on D. Haha, Cut his hair off? Good Idea! Thank you for the review!!

Guess Who- WHOO! I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO!! I'm talking to you right now actually. Haha. It does not mean ya'll are having sex... okay yes it does! Lol! More Catherine/Riku scenes? Eh, well see about that. I think that was suppose to be the only one in there. AHHH! DON'T KILL ME. Thanks for the review!!

Fantasyrider-kh: Hm! I dunno! You'll have to find out and see if she does or not. AHAHA. Because Im evil like that. Yeah, Jake's a jerk. Boo for jerks. Thanks for the review!!

Krazzycookie122- Wait! Come back! The story isn't over! OO. Thanks for the review!!

Liv- Ahh! Why, Thank you! Thanks for all the reviews!!

Darkwing113- Yeah, Kairi's got a boyfriend. Poor Sora...and Kairi. The guy's a jerk! Thanks for the review!!

Ultimate-ewok- It was called "I'll Remember Always" because that was what one flower meant and the story is about Kairi losing her memory, so it's a kind of ironic chapter title. Thanks for the review!!

Hurkydoesntknow- Hurky!! How are you?! Yeah, Kairi + Jake No! Lol It's suppose to be Sora/Kairi forever and always!! Haha! Thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2.

Roxas- **hands out jewels from trophy and gives it to his friends **As promised

Pence- Thanks a ton Roxas!

Hayner- One more present for us to share

Olette- I got a present too, for all of us! **gets out porn videos **

Roxas- **nearly trips off building**: whoa! Where did you find Axel's and I home made videos!?

Everyone else- **stare at him. Cricket chirps.**

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: thesrazrbladekisses

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

**Emphasis**

_Writing_

XXXXX- Scene Change

The sun shone happily as Sora walked home from school. Sora just wanted to go home and take a nap. He wanted to sleep off the horrible day he had, the day he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember how he had three hard tests, he didn't want to remember how he forgot his lunch money at home, and he surely didn't want to remember **him.** Yes, **him. **The guy who treated his best friend like crap but yet was still her boyfriend. In Sora's opinion, he didn't deserve her. All he deserved was to be beaten into a bloody pulp.

Shifting the weight of his book bag on his shoulders, Sora turned his head towards the park. His cobalt eyes scanned all the flowers that were just starting to bloom. Now that he had a deeper understanding of them, he respected the nature of them more.

A small smile crept onto his face as he started to turn it forwards, until he saw a blob of crimson. Squinting, he noticed that it was Kairi sitting on a bench. Her face tilted towards the ground, she seemed to be reading a note. With her expression, it didn't seem like a **good** note.

XXXXX

_I'm really disappointed in you Kairi. Don't even to bother to call me about Saturday. I need to take some time away from you and just breathe._

Kairi couldn't stop rereading those lines. Every time she did, her heart felt like it dropped to a lower level. She didn't even know what she did wrong, but that was Jake. He would just yell at her or give her ugly notes without even explaining what she did wrong. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she had to remind herself again that it would be lame to cry over such a little thing. Jake would forgive her eventually, but then again, this was her **boyfriend.** All she wanted was to be a good girlfriend, but she couldn't do anything right.

She brushed away the lonely tear that escaped from her eye.

"Kairi?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Kairi quickly turned around to see who called her name. After realizing it was Sora, her nerves settled down and she turned back around.

"Hey Sora," Kairi said softly, folding the note and placing it into her pocket.

"What's up?" Sora asked, taking a seat next to Kairi on the wooden bench. When he turned his face to look at Kairi, he was able to see her frustration that she was trying to hide. It wasn't because Kairi was easy to read, but because he had known her for so long. Kairi always wanted a positive atmosphere around, so when she was upset, she would hide it with a smile. She didn't want to bring other people down as well.

"You okay?" Sora asked, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. He could feel how tense she was.

"I'm fine," was Kairi's automatic response. This statement meant she was** not **fine. Being a guy, he knew that when a girl ever said she was fine, it was the biggest lie in the world. When girls say 'I'm fine,' it really means 'I'm having the most fucked up day of my life.'

"Really? Because you know, if I think my friend is upset and she tells me the opposite in 0.5 seconds, I get really sad." He hated to play the guilt card, but he knew it was the only way she would tell him what's really wrong.

Sighing, Kairi slouched on the back of the bench, "Heh. You're right. I'm just frustrated right now."

"You wanna talk about it?" Sora asked gently, taking his hand off her shoulder. He watched as Kairi placed a stray of hair behind her ear. She then pulled the note out from earlier and held it with both of her hands.

"Jake and I are having some problems. It seems that I'm always doing something wrong. The worst part is that he won't even tell me what I'm doing wrong. So he tells me that he just needs time away from me to be able to breathe. Like I'm just his little suffocating annoyance... It just makes me so upset because as a couple, we should be able to talk about things like this. Maybe if he just told me what I was doing wrong, I could try to fix it," Kairi's hands started to shake, "and im holding this letter, and the only thought that runs through my head is how Ill never be good enough for him. How I can't make a relationship stay alive because I'm always messing up. Maybe if I changed, he wouldn't hang up when I'm in the middle of talking to him. Maybe If I changed, he wouldn't be so embarrassed to hold my hand in the hallway. Maybe if I changed, I would get notes saying I love you. Maybe if I changed, he wouldn't hang out with other girls like Lisa," her whole body then started to shake slightly, "I don't want to cry, Sora. But right now, that's the only thing I can do right."

Dropping the note, she brought her hands up to her face and started to cry. Closing his eyes, Sora could only imagine how happy he was going to be when Jake died tomorrow. But right now, his focus was on Kairi. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he scooted closer to her and bent his face towards her ear.

"You're everything but a little suffocating annoyance," Sora whispered. He saw Kairi pause and bring her hands slowly from her face. He could see the red tear lines drawn on her face, and how hard she was trying to swallow the knot in her throat so her swollen eyes wouldn't be so glossy, "You want to know something that amazes me?"

Kairi turned her head towards him and tried to smile at him, "What?"

"How you are always beautiful, no matter what you're doing," He smiled when he saw Kairi start to laugh and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh to, "No. I'm serious. Even right now, you're crying and none of your beauty is taken away. It drives me crazy though that such beautiful tears are wasted on someone worthless. Kai, if some guy is making you feel like you have to change then the relationship wasn't meant to be in the first place. If he's too blind to see the amazing person you are, then he doesn't deserve to be with you."

Kairi wasn't sure how to respond. She knew deep down that Sora was right about Jake, but everyone deserved a second chance. Even though it might bite her in the ass in the end, she was going to give Jake another chance.

"Thank you for being here," Kairi said softly. Sora grinned down at her and slowly leaned closer to her. He brought his tan hand to her face and wiped away her remaining tears with his thumb, "Even though you're still beautiful when you cry, it doesn't mean that it doesn't sadden me. I **never** like seeing you hurt," he paused, moving his hand to where her hand was. He laced his fingers with hers, "Come on."

Kairi, her face a darker shade of red, got up and followed Sora, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Sora turned to look over his shoulder, "I think you'll like it."

XXXXX

Finishing off her sea salt ice-cream, Kairi hugged her knees towards her and glanced up towards the sky. She could hear the distant cries of seagulls and the break of the waves. Since it was still spring time, the ocean water was still frigid and the beach was pretty much deserted except for Sora and her.

"You were right," Kairi spoke, breaking the silence between the two. Sora turned and raised an eyebrow at her since his mouth was currently preoccupied on finishing his ice cream cone. Kairi giggled.

"You know, about me liking it and all."

Sora nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Kairi let go of her knees and fell back on the warm golden sand beneath her. After one last bite, Sora finished his sea salt ice-cream and wiped his hand across his mouth.

"I always loved the beach, even as a little kid. Well, that's what I heard from people anyway. They told me I would **beg **to just go build sand castles. Then after the whole incident, I only felt complete when I went here. Like, all my memories were hiding somewhere near here. Even today, I come here and glance at that island over there," Kairi tilt her upper body forwards and pointed to the island in the distance, "and I feel this certain connection there. I think, If I were went over to the island, I would finally be able to keep that complete feeling I have, like all the missing memories would just swarm back to me. Sad thing is, I don't even know **what** I'm missing, I just know I'm missing **something."**

Should he tell her? That he was the major part of the missing memory? About how he was the keyblade master and that she was the princess of heart? How she saved him and how he saved her? How, when they were younger, they wanted to have an adventure and set out on a raft, but the whole thing ended up turning into a huge complicated mess that changed his life and even hers forever?

Taking in a deep breath, Sora prepared himself for a long talk. The truth was going to come out sooner or later anyway.

"Kai-"

"Yeah I know, It's stupid and weird," Kairi laid back down, "Oh! Look at the cloud over there!"

"Wait-Huh?"

"The one that kinda looks like a dog but much taller," Kairi paused and grabbed his hand, "Here, lay down. It's easier to see."

When Sora did so, Kairi brought his hand up and pointed to her far left, "Can you see it?"

Oh God, It's Goofy.

Sora chuckled and brought their hands down, "Yeah."

"You find one," He heard Kairi whisper. Sora nodded and glanced at the sky. He pointed at a round-looking one.

"There. It's a koala bear, your favorite animal," Sora said, but as soon as he did, he cringed. He wasn't suppose to know that.

"Hey!" Kairi sat up with a sparkle of interest in her eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Uh-I-Lucky guess?"

"Oh," Kairi fell back onto the sand, "Say Sora?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"What's your family like?"

"Well um, my dad died when I was little, but my mom and little sister are great," Sora said, placing his arms behind his head.

"What about yours?" Sora asked. He wondered if her family and friends lied about that one too.

"I never knew my real parents. I was adopted when I was three. My adoptive parents are cool. My mom's kinda quiet though and my dad is the mayor, so you know, he's always busy. I don't have any siblings."

"Ah."

"Your family seems cool. You're really lucky Sora."

Sora turned and leaned up on his elbow. He realized it was getting darker outside. Sora lowered his cobalt eyes down towards Kairi.

"Wanna know another reason why I'm really lucky?"

"Why's that?" Kairi asked, her eyes locking with Sora's.

"Because I have you as a friend," Sora suddenly grabbed her sides and tickled her for a moment. His smile grew as she giggled, "Sora, Stop!"

Listening to her, he stopped, "Come on, Let's get home."

Kairi got up and brushed the sand off her, "Okay."

XXXXX

Closing the door behind her, Kairi ran up the wooden steps of her house. She quickly opened her bedroom door and shut it behind her. Grabbing Sora's brown sports jacket, she hugged it tightly to her and slummed down against the wall. A smile crept onto her face as the scent of him danced around her. Slowly opening her eyes, she placed the brown jacket onto her lap and sighed.

"...I want to line the pieces up."

"Kairi! Dinner!"

"Coming!"

XXXXX

"Kairi! What's gotten into you?!" Selphie hollered as her best friend met her at the gate. Kairi looked very different then usual. Her long crimson hair was down except for the two silver clips that held the side of her hair, she was wearing light makeup, and well, she just looked better then usual.

"Selphie! Shh!" Kairi hushed, grabbing her friends arm for security, "I just felt like putting more effort into my appearance today, is that okay?"

"Uh-huh, you're trying to apologize to Jake by looking like a smoking mommacita, aren't you?" Selphie asked, a big know-it-all smirk creeping up on her face.

"Selphie, That's not-""

"Well Well, apology accepted," Kairi felt someone suddenly smack her ass. Kairi turned to see Jake with his group of friends. He gave Kairi a rough kiss.

"Later dollface," Jake called, joining back up with his laughing friends.

"Well look! It worked! Let's go inside!" Selphie tugged Kairi by the arm and nearly pulled her inside the school.

"Selphie! Would you stop?" Kairi bumped into Selphie's back as her friend suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Wait, she's actually listening to me?

"I smell...MUFFINS!!!" Selphie suddenly ran off towards the cafeteria, to leave Kairi to get all the weird looks from the student body.

"Haha, um...Freshmen are crazy these days," Kairi said, attempting to make the whole scenario a joke. (By the way, Selphie really isn't a freshmen. Lol) Kairi decided to walk away from the embarrassing situation and turned the corner, to only see Sora talking to some girl.

Kairi quickly hid behind some open locker that a kid was getting his books out of. The kid gave Kairi a weird stare as she leaned on his locker to see and hear the situation better.

I wonder who that is. Why is she talking to Sora?

Kairi watched as Sora bent down to whisper in the girl's ear.

What the hell is he doing?

The girl giggled and nodded at him.

Oh, I get it...

Kairi stared down at herself and then at the girl Sora was talking to. It was just so obviously annoying that it happened to be a blonde, petite, and pretty cheerleader.

She didn't know where the sudden anger had came from, but Kairi slammed the locker and walked off.

"Hey! I wasn't done getting my books!"

XXXXX 2 Minutes Before Kairi Arrived XXXXX

"Excuse me," Sora tapped the blonde cheerleader on her shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh yeah sure...Sora!"

"Namine!"

"How are you?" Namine asked while giving Sora a hug. He hugged her back.

"I'm doing great. Art isn't the same without you," Sora said, getting out of the hug and staring down at her.

"Well, I had to take photography this year. It kinda blends in with my career choice," Namine paused, "But yeah, what's up?"

"Oh. I was just wondering if you know where..." Sora leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Jake Graff was?"

Sora stood back up and crossed his arms casually over his chest, "You know, the asshole."

Namine laughed at Sora's remark, "He's in the front of the school. Should I even ask why?"

"Eh," Sora turned around and looked over his shoulder at Namine, "You'll find out sooner or later."

"Oh boy."

XXXXX

And that day, Jake Graff got his ass kicked.

**END**

Haha! The ending makes me laugh! I dunno why! So yeah, 1,000 apologies about not updating sooner! I've been so busy! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner next time, okay! Thank you guys! Please Don't Forget to Review and tell me what you thought!!!

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	5. Special Feelings Rising

Ahh! I know Christmas is done with and all but Merry Belated Christmas Anyway! I decided ya'll were so great that you guys deserved a new chapter for Christmas time D! Thanks to all who read and reviewed!! Have a great Holiday Season!!

Thanks To:

fantasy-rider kh: Ah Thanks! Yeah, the goofy thing was fun to write. I was like 'Hm, how should Sora react?' and that's what I came up with. I think you're going to quite like this chapter and I hope you do! Thanks for the review!!

way2lonely: Haha, yeah she is but she's not gonna have a very major part in the story. Sorry. At first it was just suppose to be some random girl, but I decided to change it. But yeah, she's a really minor character in this story. But thanks for the review!!

IceCrome- Ah Thanks! I hope this chapter makes you laugh too! Thanks for the review!!

Liv- Yeah, Sora really did kick his ass. Hm, you're making some good guesses lol so stop guessing! But yeah, I put Kairi through a lot of stuff in all my stories. Poor girl. Thanks for the review!!

Darkwing13- Yeah, he did get what he deserved. All guys like that deserve to get an ass-kicking especially from hot guys like Sora! Thanks for the review!!

Ashley (im to lazy to do your sceeenname)- OMG LOL! You are so silly. How has Kairi gotten dumber? Lol. Yeah she does have major ADD. Thanks for the review!!

Krazzycookie122- yay! Lol. I considered showing the fight scene, but I like how I open this chapter up. Good suggestion though! Haha the muffins lol. Aw thanks! Love you too! Thanks for the review!!

Xin-No-Hikaru- Aw thanks!! Yeah, after I read your review and I did make it seem that way. He's just suppose to be a really protective friend in this story though. He won't pop up much anymore anyway. But yeah, thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer:

Lane- Sadly I don't own-

Sora- Santas Workshop!

Lane- Well yeah, but Im trying to say I don't own...

Sora- Santas Reindeer!

Lane- Well, that too. But that's not what im talking about..

Sora- Oh I got it. Milk and Cookies.

Lane- NO! I mean, yes, actually, I own that. But shut up, I don't own...

Sora- Santa!!

Lane- **punches Sora** Kingdom Hearts. **Smiles** Later! **Drags Sora Away**

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader:

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author/Me Talking)

**emphasis**

_Lyrics_

XXXXX- scene change

_Walk me home_

_I don't wanna go all the way alone _

_Baby would you walk with me home_

Kairi took her time walking home from Selphie's house. It was a Friday, and there was nothing to look forward to at home. Her adoptive parents had some big important meeting to attend to tonight and left Kairi with twenty dollars for pizza. Weren't they just **so** loving?

Taking her cherry-colored ipod out of her pocket, she gently swirled her finger clockwise on the circular pad to turn the volume up. The song was soft and it was comforting her. So comforting in fact, that Kairi didn't seem to notice the light drops of water dropping upon her head.

_Baby would you take my hand_

_Come with me to our special land,_

_Baby would you walk with me home?_

_Home..._

Reflecting back at how her school week had been, the vision of the blonde-haired girl and Sora jumped into her head almost instantly. Who had she been? Kairi right then felt the same hungry angry feeling at the pit of her stomach that had developed that day in her. She knew she was jealous, she just wouldn't admit it to herself. But she did admit that she was over-exaggerating, what if it was his cousin or his sister's friend or an acquaintance from church?Then remembering the **cute** moment the two shared with the blonde giggling and her eyes sparkling, she knew it was defiantly not an acquaintance from church.

_It's 3 a.m., _

_and you're on my mind once again_

_I must've been dreamin... _

_Thought I felt your heartbeat just then _

_Then I wondered how it would be _

_If I was your lady_

_And you were my friend_

_I would put my heart in your hands _

_And it would never end... _

Whatever. Why am I even getting mad? I have a boyfriend.

Right then, lighting struck and the rain seemed to fall ten times harder then it had a second ago. So hard, in fact, that the rain made everything a blur for Kairi. Swallowing her fear, Kairi took a few steps forward. Now don't get me wrong, Kairi loved thunderstorms. She just didn't favor being in one. Especially a thunderstorm that involved lightening.

Pausing in her stride, Kairi closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"Okay. The chance of getting struck by lightening is like what? One out of a-"

"A MILLION!" suddenly feeling something touch her back, Kairi screamed very dramatically and very loud. Hearing sudden chuckles, Kairi stopped screaming since she realized that she hadn't been struck by lightening. Kairi turned around and wiped the water from her eyes to get a view of the person who decided to scare the shit out of her. When her eyes focused, an angry pout painted her face when she saw that it was Sora in front of her.

"What the hell, Sora! You think it's funny to randomly scare the willies out of people?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Sora's black umbrella covered her from the rain.

"No. But I think it's funny to scare people who talk to themselves," Sora grinnedstaring down at the redhead. He could tell she was not trying to laugh.

"Well, I can explain why I... I don't even need to explain. Why are you taking a random walk in a thunderstorm?" Kairi asked, running a hand through her hair as a pathetic attempt of making it look better.

Sora started to walk, which made Kairi turn back around and walk so she would be able to keep dry. She noticed Sora's grin turn into a coy smirk.

"I don't even need to explain."

"Hey, using my remarks against me is not tolerable. You are breaking the rules."

"What rules?"

"Only just the coolest rules in the world," when she saw Sora raise an eyebrow, Kairi answered his questionable look, "The Kairi Rules."

"The Kairi Rules?" Sora repeated, "Well, the quote Kairi Rules unquote aren't the coolest rules if they have a rule like that."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"Because the cool rules don't apply to you."

"Man, you figured me out," Sora pretended to be upset by snapping his fingers.

"Ha-Ha... say Sora?"

When Sora heard Kairi's voice tone change, he turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"...where are we going?"

"**I'm **going home. I have no idea where you're going."

"Oh..." Looking around, Kairi realized she missed her turn about a block ago.

"Don't worry Kairi, you don't have to go back."

"Really? Thanks Sora."

"No problem. I knew you would find the gas station convenient."

"Sora!" Kairi looked at him with her mouth slightly open. Sora didn't know why he found this specific facial expression so intriguing, "Are you **serious**?"

"Oh come on Kairi. Don't be such a blonde."

"You're really going to drop me off there?! You know how many creeps hang there?"

"You are **sad**," Sora ruffledthe top part of her damp hair, "Don't worry, you're cute when you're pathetic."

"Oh, you are just too kind sir."

"Do you want some nice hot rice?"

"Yes!"

"Then I suggest you shut-up," Feeling Kairi punch him in the arm, Sora couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Due to his laughter, Kairi couldn't help but laugh along too.

XXXXX

After shutting the door to his house, Sora called out to his family as he placed the wet umbrella by the shoe rack. When a response was not returned, Sora tried again. He shrugged when the house still remained silent.

"They must've gone out shopping or whatever you girls do," taking off his shoes, he noticed that Kairi was still standing by the door timidly. He pushed her gently against the arm to get her out of her stance.

"Are you planning on staying only for a second?" Sora teased, looking at how she still had all her wet garments on. Sora got up and walked towards her.

"Chillax. Make yourself at home," Sora helped her take off her jacket, and Kairi nodded in thanks as she slipped her shoes off.

"You cold? I don't think my sister would mind if you took a hot shower in her bathroom," Sora suggested.

"Uh...okay. Does she have any clothes I could possibly fit into? These things are soaked."

"Actually, I don't. She's only seven. But that's okay, I'm sure I can find something decent in my room for you," Sora smiled at her before turning his back to her.

"Her bathroom is upstairs to the left. The wash room is right beside it, so you can lay your wet clothes outside the bathroom door and ill wash and dry them for you. I'll leave dry clothes for you outside the door."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Sora called as he made his way into the kitchen.

After Sora disappeared, Kairi slowly made her way up the staircase. So, this was his house. His mother had done a pretty good job at decorating it. Kairi glanced at the pictures of Sora's and his little sister's school pictures that were hung on the wall. Sora's line of pictures were of course longer. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the one of Sora in the first grade. He had a giant smile on his face even though at the time he didn't have his two front teeth.

Kairi found Sora's sister's bathroom quite easily. She made her way into the painted light blue room and shut the door. With a flick of her finger, she switched the fan on so the heat from the shower wouldn't fog the mirror. Turning to the shower, she pulled the handle all the way to the side with the engraved silver H on it. After figuring out how to turn the shower on, Kairi slowly stripped out of her clothes. When she was done, she gathered them into a pile and placed it outside the door. Pulling the curtain back, she stepped into the steamy water and closed the curtain.

XXXXX

While waiting for the rice to cook, Sora ambled upstairs to wash Kairi's clothes and get her temporary ones to wear. Sora walked into his room and opened a drawer to his dresser. He pulled out a large gray sweatshirt. Shutting that drawer, he opened the one with his pajama bottoms in it. He pulled out red plaid pajama bottoms that Kairi could tie around her petite frame. He placed his comb on top of the two folded pieces of clothing. He then noticed something.

Does she need underwear?

His face flushed red as he stared down at his clothing with his hand over his mouth in shock. Would she have a problem being commando in his pajama bottoms? He heard from some of his open female friends that they preferred going without underwear while wearing comfortable pants. So Kairi probably wouldn't have a problem with it.

Reassuring himself with a nod, Sora picked up the clothing and walked out of his room. Then, he came to another realization when he saw her wet clothes in front of the bathroom door. This made his face turn even redder. He would see her underwear and bra!

Now it wasn't like Sora hadn't see girl panties and bras before. He did live with only two girls. He knew what it was like to buy pads at the store and he was often stuck standing in the girly sections while his mother and little sister shopped for cute little panties and multi-colored bras.

But, this was **Kairi's **underwear and bra. This was his best friend's underwear and bra. This was his love interest's underwear and bra.

With shaking hands, Sora placed down the pile of dry clothes by the door like he promised and then picked up the wet ones. Kairi's shirt was covering her panties and bra. When Sora reached the washer and got done adding the laundry detergent, it was time to face the moment of truth. Taking in a deep breath, Sora flung the shirt in the washer. Well there they were, right on top of her jeans. Sora stared at the black underwear and the light blue bra. Weren't they suppose to match like the models in front of Victoria's Secrets do?

Wait, it's black underwear... does that mean she is...ready? Shaking the thought quickly out of his head, he threw the panties in the washer. He was about to do the same thing with the bra but alas, he had the urge to be a typical horny boy.

"No...Sora don't. You know that doesn't matter. Get a grip of yourself," Sora whispered to himself, eyeing the bra in the corner of his eye.

His hormones got the best of him and turned the tag of the bra over.

"44B... sweet...I mean...dammit...that's cool," Sora dropped the bra in the washer and pushed the jeans along with it. He then stripped down to his boxers and threw his clothes in the wash.

Sora was walking to his room when he heard the door open.

Figuring that Sora was downstairs, Kairi opened the bathroom door without anything covering her bare skin. She heard a sudden gasp and she looked up to see Sora staring straight at her.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kairi screamed grabbing the dry clothes quickly and slamming the door, but not before seeing Sora only in his boxers.

"KAIRI! I'M SORRY! I was walking to my room and-!"

"EHH! It's all right Sora, I know you're not a creep like that. I just figured you would be downstairs! I'm so stupid!" He heard Kairi bang her head against the door in frustration.

"You're not stupid," Sora said softly.

"Ugh...thanks... Ill be down in a few."

Sora hurried into his room and threw on a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a red sweatshirt.

I thought getting a glance at her bra and panties were good enough.

He sighed quietly when he felt a familiar sensation **rise** in his lower body area.

"Oh God, why now?"

XXXXX

Her cheeks were still tinted a light pink as she sat with the rice bowl in her lap. It didn't help that Sora was playing his cool and pretending that nothing happened earlier. Kairi placed some rice in her mouth as she tried to focus back towards the movie they were watching. It seemed like a good movie and she wanted to watch it, but she came in too late to try to figure out what was going on. So all that she had left to do was to eat her rice and pretend to know what was going on.

She didn't know, but Sora was playing the same card as she was. He was just doing it a little better, but this was because he was putting all his focus on trying to look cool and collected that none of it was directed towards the movie. Placing his empty rice bowl on the table beside him, he turned towards Kairi, who was staring at the few rice bits in her bowl.

"Sorry if it's a little burnt..."

"Hm?" Kairi looked up at him and shook her head, "Oh. No. It's wonderful."

"Really?" Sora couldn't help but chuckle, "Or are you lying to make me feel better?"

"I'm not lying, Sora," Kairi assured. She showed him her rice bowl that was now empty, "If I was lying, I wouldn't of eaten all that."

"Full?" Sora asked, taking the rice bowl from her.

"Oh goodness yes," Kairi moaned as she dramatically put her head on the back of the couch and her hands on her belly.

"I bet I can do a better pregnant pose then you," Sora said, getting in the same position as Kairi but making his belly pop out more, "see?"

"You're a fruitloop," Kairi said, smiling through her words. She gently poked him in the belly.

"Well, I bet I can burp better then you," Kairi confirmed.

"Give it your best try."

Kairi let out a long belch which surprised Sora. Sora stared at Kairi wide-eyed when she was done.

"Yeah I know, It's really unattractive."

"Yeah... it is."

"Hey! I can't help it," Kairi crossed her arms over her chest as she sat up, "Okay, your turn."

Sora let out a burp that barley even lasted a second.

"Wow, Sora. I'm very impressed."

"Shut up. I didn't have any soda today," Sora stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sora, you are just girly. I bet I can beat you in something manly... like wrestling."

"Do I hear a challenge?" Sora asked, putting a hand up to his ear.

"Figures that you would have to ask a question. You don't comprehend things well."

"Well aren't you just filled with compliments. I'll have to work on that mouth of yours."

"Ho-How are you going to do that?" Kairi asked, trying to hide her blushing cheeks with her hair.

"By pinning you down in five seconds flat," Sora then reached out towards her, but Kairi slid her foot around his angle and ended up pinning him first.

"Victor-" Kairi suddenly felt herself be flung down as Sora pinned her up in a sitting position. His feet and arms were wrapped around hers and he grinned by her ear. He then flipped her so that she was on the ground and so that he coward over her.

"I think you were trying to say the word 'victory," Not wanting her to get uncomfortable, he quickly got off her and let her go. Kairi sat up and looked at Sora.

"Sora, what time is it?"

"About nine."

"Eh... I have to get home. I'm pretty sure my parents are at home and are getting worried," Kairi only half-lied. Her parents were home by now, but she knew they weren't worried about her. Sora knew that she was lying to him too, but he decided not to call her on it. He followed her to his front door.

"You can wear that tonight so you won't have to change. Just give it back another time," Sora handed her a white plastic bag that her now clean dry clothes were in.

"Thanks for having me over Sora. It was kind of you."

"I enjoyed the company," Sora gave her a smile as she finished putting her jacket and shoes on, "want me to walk you home?"

"That's okay. I'll be fine by myself," Kairi answered, turning and opening his door. She started to walk out when she felt a sudden warmth wrap around her. She closed her eyes and stood there in Sora's strong arms for a moment, wishing that when they disconnected she would still have that warmth around her.

"Be safe Kairi. Goodnight," Sora whispered into her hair before getting out of the hug. Picking up a fast pace, she nodded at him. When she got at the end of his driveway, she turned and waved at him.

"Goodnight!" And as Sora closed the door, she stood there until she felt a sudden energy burst inside of her. She broke into a run towards her house with a strange but yet exhilarating feeling developing in her heart.

_Home... _

_Baby would you walk me home _

_I don't wanna go all the way alone _

_Baby would you walk with me home _

_Home...Home...won't you walk with me home... _

XXXXX

End! Ahhhhhhhh! I freaking loved writing this chapter! I did most of it tonight because I was so into it! Ahaha, its now 12 am. Maybe I should go get some sleep ahaha. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!!!


	6. How To Cure A Hurt Heart

Ah!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (((. Schools been really kicking my ass lately! I hope this chapter makes up for it though D. Well yeah, much love.

Thanks-

thesrazrbladekisses- I dedicated this chapter to you!! Haha yeah the wrestling! I want Sora to wrestle with me ) hmmmhm. Lol yeah I love the bra and panties thing! Teehee! Thanks for the review!!

Cruz Nightshade- Hey! I was just talking to you! Lol! What was the horrible story? Well I'm glad mine helped! Thanks for the review!!

Liv- Lol, squealing at the cute stuff is just the best isn't it? I do it all the time when I read fanfics. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy early Valentines Day to you! Haha. Thanks for the review!!

Someguy- Aww! Thanks so much for the nice advice!! Yeah, I always get a little sad when my review count is low. I'm like 'no!!' so I try to make my summarys really good! Lol! But yeah. Thanks for the review!!

Darkwing13- lol! Write more like what?! Lol Sora got a boner! Oh and the name of the song I put is "Walk Me Home" by Mandy Moore, which I don't own! But yes, thanks for the review!!

Krazzycookie122- Lol!! Your reaction! Haha, thanks! I love you too! LMFAO yes Poor Sora indeed! Lol I wont stop writing! Trust me, I wont stop something till I completely finish. Thanks for the review!!

Russ Dog- Ha! Thanks for the compliments! Thanks for the review too!!

Cookie- You were the person who actually made me write this chapter faster! Lol I was like "she's right... I haven't update in a while" so I did. So yeah, your reviews help me. So keep reviewing! Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Veronicas song "When It All Falls Apart". So don't sue, because im poor enough as it is (.

Chapter Dedication: To thesrazrbladekisses, because she's going to kill me for not sending this in for editing! But I really just wanted to get it up::gives her a thousand pounds of chocolate:: So this chapter is for you doll, because I love you so darn much!!

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

_Lyrics_

XXXXX- Scene Change

**I loathe math**.

At the beginning of the year, Kairi chose a seat semi-near the front of the classroom with the hope of being able to concentrate better. However, her decision only caused the teacher's soft voice to reach her faster, which made her sleepier. Kairi placed her palm underneath her chin, staring at the long imitating math problem on the board. Good luck to whoever the teacher called on. They would need it.

"Kairi, do you know how to solve this problem?"

Heck no.

"Heh," Kairi's shoulders nearly rose to her ears when she heard people start snickering. It wasn't her fault that she was naturally bad at this.

"It's okay. I'll show you, just this time try to pay a little more attention," Ms. Rosland turned towards the board and started explaining on how to solve the problem. Ms. Rosland succeeded in getting Kairi's attention for the first two steps, but when the third step came, Kairi's thoughts drifted.

You know, math is a lot like relationships. And no, I'm not about to list that stupid riddle how math goes with sex. Math is a lot like relationships because they are confusing, hard, and frustrating. Then, you have that kind of equation where three variables come to play. As if it wasn't already hard with just A and B. And in order to find what A is, you need to know what C is, but you can't because B is just in the way and is a bastard. And...Congratulations Kairi, you have come to the point where your brain is about to malfunction.

"Kairi... Kairi..." Kairi felt a light tapping on her shoulder. Kairi blinked and turned her head towards the right. She saw Ms. Rosland cowering over her shoulder.

"School was dismissed five minutes ago..."

"Oh? Right. Sorry," Kairi packed her things and stood up. Placing her pink book bag strap over her shoulder, she waved to her math teacher, "Have a good weekend!"

Ms. Rosland smiled back and waved. When Kairi left, Ms. Rosland's smile deepened, "Lord bless that child."

XXXXX

Walking out of the school doors, Kairi made her way over to the school's gates where her boyfriend was waiting for her. Kairi tried to smile as his eyes locked onto hers. Why did a feeling of sudden imitation just evade her?

"Hey Jake," Kairi's eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend's black eye, "What happened?"

"Soccer ball," Jake lied. He would never admit to getting his ass beaten by Sora, "Anyway. Look. I heard that you were at that punks house a couple nights ago. Is that true?"

"First off Jake, he isn't a punk. His name is Sora and he's my friend, and to answer your question, yes I was at Sora's house a couple of nights ago," Kairi said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't like him, Kairi. I don't want you hanging out with him."

"Jake, in case you didn't comprehend what I said before, Sora's my friend."

"It's either him or me, and I reckon you'll make the smart decision."

Kairi stood there for a moment, a blank look coming into her eyes. Her boyfriend was going to break up with her if she still hung out with Sora? Kairi tilted her head up towards her boyfriend, and she saw him smirk.

"You're right, Jake. I am going to make the smart decision."

"I thought so, for once in your life."

"Goodbye Jake," Kairi turned and started to walk away, leaving her boyfriend awe-struck.

"You're nothing but a worthless slut anyway! Sora is just going to use you! It's over between us!"

Kairi turned, already about ten feet away from her angry boyfriend. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I think I already clarified that last part." With that, Kairi turned the corner.

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It wasn't all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

Sighing, Kairi knew deep-down that she did make the right decision. So, she really didn't understand why tears were brimming in her eyes. She was proud that she didn't let Jake see her tears, because he didn't deserve to see them. He wasn't even worth crying over.

"If he's too blind to see the amazing person you are, then he doesn't deserve to be with you," Sora's voice rang in her head.

But this was her first boyfriend, and the things he told her meant something to her, even though she didn't want them to. Every word he said stung her. She tried to be a good girlfriend, but she only failed in doing so. Her first relationship ended up being crap, so her future ones would probably be crap too.

A sob rocked through her body as she opened her book bag and pulled out a red notebook. It made her remember how the beginning of their relationship seemed so perfect, how **he **seemed so perfect. Now, Sora was at the place where Jake once was. Was Sora just going to use her to?

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

Opening the front door of her house, Kairi quickly made her way up to her bedroom with the red notebook still in her hand. With a stifled cry, Kairi closed her bedroom door.

XXXXX

"Riku, what do I do?" Sora groaned, placing a hand on top of his forehand. His cheek accidently pressed a couple buttons on the phone as he shifted his position his dark blue comforter.

"Will you stop pressing the buttons on the phone? It's driving me insane," Riku complained, "Anyway, what did you ask?"

"I asked what do I do?" Sora repeated.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I'm not of the female species," Riku said, pressing the buttons on his ps2 controller.

"But you have a girlfriend, you should know!"

"Yeah, who's kicking my ass at this video game because I'm talking to you...No!" Riku suddenly yelled as 'Game Over' flashed on the screen.

"No. It's because I'm just better then you!" Sora heard Riku's girlfriend, Catherine, shout.

"Riku, let me talk to Catherine. She might know what to do..."

Eyes narrowing into a glare, Riku shoved the phone towards Catherine's direction. She greatly accepted the phone after planting a kiss lightly on Riku's lips.

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"Well, I just heard Kairi broke up with her boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure she's upset. So I want to make her feel better. So what should I do?" Sora asked, almost desperately.

"Well that's easy. Buy a box of condemns and do the no-no-cha-cha!" Catherine said, a little too happily as she snapped her fingers. Riku stared at his girlfriend weirdly before continuing to play Catherine's character.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kairi would **really **like that," Sora said in a sarcastic manner, "Really, what should I do?"

"Hmmm," Catherine twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "Make her some kind of good dessert, like brownies. A girl can never go wrong when there's brownies. Then talk to her while she's trying your awesome brownies, make sure they're awesome, so she can't interrupt. Then after a few brownies, she'll come to the realization that you guys are soul mates."

"Do they have to be brownies?" Sora asked, not sure if he had brownie mix.

"Yes. They have to be brownies. I wouldn't of said brownies if they should've been really cookies, now would I?"

"Give me that," Riku interrupted, pressing the phone back to his ear, "Sorry about her last remark. I think she's PMSing. I'll probably have to end up having to make brownies later..."

"It's cool. Well I'm going to go. See you at school," Sora said, getting up from his bed.

"Later." When Sora heard the soft click, he turned off his phone and put it on the hook.

"Well," Sora said, ambling towards his door, "I already know this is going to take a while..."

XXXXX

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

"What the hell did I see in him?... I'm so stupid!" Kairi cried, tearing the pieces of paper in the red notebook up. The papers consisted of "Kairi and Jake 4ever"'s and "Kairi Loves Jake", you know, the typical things girls write when they crush on someone. Kairi banged the side of her fist against the window that she was sitting by. Then, wrapping her arms around her bent knees, she pressed her forehead on top of her kneecaps.

"I hate this..."

Kairi ignored the sudden ringing of the doorbell. She figured if someone important was at the door, her parents would get it. Getting up, she walked over to where her pink tissue box was and plucked out a tissue. Blowing her nose, Kairi didn't bother to look over at the person who was standing in her now open doorway.

"Mom, I said I wasn't hungry..."

"Well, isn't that a shame. These brownies having to go to waste..."

"Brownies?" Kairi turned, seeing her tall male friend with a plate in his hand, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"Figured I stop by. Head cold?" Sora asked, acting like he was oblivious of what happened earlier.

"Not exactly," Kairi sniffed, taking her spot at the window seat again, "Close the door for me, will you?"

Sora nodded, placing the plate of fresh brownies down on her white porcelain desk before closing the door. He then walked over towards Kairi and took up the little space that was left over on the window seat.

"So...not a head cold?" Sora asked, his cobalt eyes full of concern as he scanned Kairi's tear streaked face.

"Who told you?" Kairi asked meekly, balling up her tissue and throwing it on the floor. Sora sighed and placed his hands casually behind his head.

"Who do you think?"

"Damn it Selphie..." Sora smiled lightly as he watched Kairi wipe away her tears. Sora leaned slightly forward when Kairi was done.

"You missed one," Sora said, his smile still in tact as he brushed away the last falling tear with his thumb.

"Thanks..."

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

"So how bad is bad?" Sora asked, leaning back into his regular position.

"Bad," Kairi answered simply. Sora caught the drift that she really didn't want to talk about it, and he understood that.

"So," Sora's ears perked up when he heard Kairi giggle, "You made me brownies?"

"Yeah. Nothing can cure a hurt heart better then Sora's brownies!" Sora said, standing up and placing his fists on his hips. Kairi smiled slightly at Sora's goofy pose. Sora grinned as he got the brownies that were still on her desk.

Unwrapping the foil on top of them, he gently shoved the plate in Kairi's direction.

"Right out the oven!"

"I'll take your word," Kairi took the fattest brownie she saw and took a bite.

Wow! These brownies are **good! **I didn't picture Sora being such a good cook!

"So how are they?" Sora asked, trying to read her expression to see if she liked them or not.

"Why don't you try one?" Kairi asked after she was done chewing. She gave the plate to Sora.

"Okay.." Sora said, picking up a brownie and taking a bite.

BOOYA! WHO'S THE BEST COOK IN THE WORLD!! SORA IS!! SORA IS!!

"They're okay," Sora said, shrugging as if he didn't care for them.

"Okay? They are excellent!" Kairi said, picking up another brownie and shoving it into her mouth.

"So did they do their job?" Sora asked between laughter.

"No," Kairi placed the plate of brownies beside her on the floor.

"Huh?"

"You did," Kairi said, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sora tried to keep the blood from rushing up to his face as he slowly hugged her back.

XXXXX 2 WEEKS LATER XXXXX

It was a peaceful night, but she couldn't sleep. The harmonious hymm of the crickets usually put her to sleep, but tonight the whirlwind of her thoughts in her head kept her up. Gently placing her comforter to the side, Kairi sat up in her bed and placed her feet on the cold floor.

Could it be him?

Silently getting dressed, Kairi slipped on a pair of jeans, a light pink tank top, and Sora's brown sports jacket. She could smell his scent as she divided her hair into two low pigtails. Kairi quickly made her way over to her window and opened it. Seating herself on the ledge of the window, Kairi wrapped her arms around the thick tree branch before sliding off.

Now, she would've taken the easy route out her front door, but she didn't feel like answering a ton of questions in case the alarm went off. Besides, she probably needed the experience of climbing up and down trees just in case she ever faced a life-threatening situation that involved tree climbing.

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

Finally reaching land, Kairi started off at a sprint towards the beach. It was time to face the truth.

XXXXX

The island was still beautiful even though it was covered with the darkness of the night. Kairi slowly moved across the island, her cerulean eyes falling on the other small island, the bridge, and the waterfall. It felt **too **familiar. Kairi closed her eyes as she felt the chilly wind brush against her cheek.

Where to go... Where to go...

Opening her eyes, they immediately fell upon a small entrance right by the waterfall. Raising an eyebrow, Kairi ambled over to where the entrance was.

Go in.

Kneeling on her knees, Kairi started to crawl inside the cave since the cave's entrance was a little bit smaller then she was. All Kairi could see in the darkness was the dark green moss that was growing on the rocks surrounding her.

Thank God I'm not claustrophobic.

The cave opened up to a small room which Kairi could stand in. Slowly getting up, Kairi saw the white chalk drawings on the rocks. Kairi smiled as she circled the room. There was a drawing of a blitzball, and then a heart. One certain drawing though caught Kairi's eye.

"Wah..." Getting on her knees, Kairi's fingers lightly brushed against the two drawn children's faces. The boy was drawn perfectly and the girl... not so perfectly.

"It's Sora...and me...?" Kairi raised an eyebrow, "well at least, I **think** that's me."

But what could it mean? I just met Sora...

"And we're handing each other paupo fruits?" Kairi bit down on her lip as Selphie's voice reminded her that if two people were to share a paupo fruit, their destinies would be intertwined forever.

This could only mean...

"We knew each other before the incident..." Kairi said softly to herself.

But if we knew each other before the incident, why didn't he tell me? Maybe he didn't want to hurt me or confuse me. He had to build up our friendship again by scratch... and I don't even want to know how bad his feelings got hurt when he realized I didn't know who he was...

Kairi stared at the two paupo fruits.

Obviously, we liked each other.

"Well then, I guess this feeling isn't quite new," Kairi said, smiling to herself as she stood up and started to leave.

She wondered how long it would take till this cat was out of the bag.

XXXXX End XXXXX

Yay!! She likes Sora too!! Whoo!!!! Wow, This Chapter was fun to write D. I didnt use all the song but I guess that's okay. Thanks for reading! Now go review! MUAHAHA! Ill try to update soon!


	7. An Unexpected Comparison

Man, I'm ready for school to be over with. But whoooooo! I finally finished this! So here it is! Chapter 7! Hope you guys are fine and everything!!

Thanks to:

Liv- Yeah. The Veronicas are awesome. . I'm glad you like this story!! Thanks for the review!! You're wonderful!

thesrazrbladekisses- lol! I put your pen name as a correction, so if I spelt your name wrong, I would know! Lol!! But yeah, Im letting you edit this chapter. Yay! Are you almost done with the Third Chapter of your story? I can't wait for it! Haha yeah the jackass is gone and she likes Sora! Two great packages in one! Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Khgurl94- Lol! Wow! Thanks for all the compliments. But I promise you it's not the best Kingdom Hearts story. Lol! There are many other writers on that write wonderful KH stories! I'm so envious of all them! Lol! But yeah! Thanks so much for the review!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Fantasyrider-kh- Lol! Brownies are so yummy! I haven't had sweets tho since New Years eve. It's a new years resolution for me. So writing about them is so hard! Lol!! Yep, the rock cures everything! Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Darkwing13- Lol! Yeah, I was laughing when I was writing it. There's some stuff in this chapter that will either make you laugh or disturb you too! Lmfao! Yep! No more Jake!! **Waves to Jake** Bye Bye! Thanks so much for the review!!

Cruz Nightshade- Lol! I can see Kairi all like "Wtf!! Stalker!!" lol! Omg! **Laughs** Thanks for the review!!

Xin-No-Hikaru- LOL! Aw Thanks! Here's the Update! I hope you enjoy it!! Thanks for the review!!

Krazzycookie122- My number 1 fan? Really? How nice! LOL! I LOVE YOU TOO!! LOL THE NO-NO-CHA-CHA! Yeah, that comes up in this chapter too. Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Animeflunky- LOL! Yeah wouldn't it? Guess we'll see that happens **evil laugh** Thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or...but I own everyone in it!...I'm kidding. I don't own anything. Not even the song.

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: thesrazrbladekisses

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

_Lyrics_

XXXX- Scene Change

"Kairi, for the **last** time throw away those roses!" Manny shouted from the back room of the store. Kairi ignored her as she picked one of the roses up. The dark crimson rose she held was nearly dead, but it still held a certain beauty to it. Kairi smiled, careful not to have her hand come in contact with the thorns, as she took her other hand and gently started to pluck the petals off the rose.

"He loves you..."

**Heart-rise**

"He loves you not..."

**Heart-fall**

"He loves you..." Kairi hummed as she placed each petal she plucked in the trash can beside her. She heard a sudden chime that indicated someone just had made their way into the store. However, Kairi didn't bother to look up to see who it was. She figured if the person needed her help, they would come up to the counter and ask her. She knew she was being rude, but she was** busy.**

**Heart-rise**

"He loves you not..."

**Heart-fall**

Kairi felt her chin suddenly be lifted up. Her attention quickly snapped from the nearly petalless rose to what or who had raised her head up. Her eyes met two very familiar stunning cobalt ones and a warm smile. A warm blush rose to her cheeks as she stared at Sora.

"He loves you..." Sora whispered, his breath tickling her mouth. Kairi's eyes widened as she felt her stomach flip flop.

**HEART-RISE**

"Excuse Me-!!" Kairi was cut off as Sora's soft lips connected with hers. Kairi's hand quickly dropped the rose as a rush of emotions overtook her. The kiss was deep but gentle. Perfection seemed to be an understatement with her.

**DOUBLE HEART-RISE**

"_You're the one that I want- WHOO-WHOO-Honey!"_

Huh?

XXXXX

Kairi's eyes fluttered quickly open as her hand quickly grabbed the vibrating cell phone on her end table. Flipping the purple cell phone open, which the song 'You're The One I Want' from Grease' was playing, Kairi looked down at the cell phone's screen. Selphie's name appeared with a dancing paupo fruit beneath it.

Kairi pressed the green 'talk' option and raised the cell phone to her ear "Hello?"

"Hey Kai! What's up?"

"Not much," Kairi rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her other hand, "I just got up."

"Oh. Oopsie!" Kairi heard Selphie giggle, "So are you still coming over today?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"

"Alrighty. I'll be waiting! Bye Kai!" Hearing the phone click on Selphie's line, Kairi turned her cell phone off and placed it back on the end table. Sighing, Kairi stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

So... it was all a dream?...No...!

Flopping back down onto her bed, Kairi grabbed one of her lilac pillows. She pressed it to her face.

"WHAT THE FURBIES!!!!!!!"

XXXXX

"So you and Tidus are going to the movies tonight?" Kairi asked, laying across Selphie's bed as she flipped a page of Selphie's Cosmo magazine. Jessica Simpson's smiling face came in view on the next page for the Proactive Solutions add.

"Yeah. We're going to see 'Song and Lyrics'," Selphie responded as her emerald eyes scanned her overly filled closet in front of her. It wasn't a surprise that nearly all of Selphie's clothes consisted of light colors, especially yellow.

"Do you mean 'Music and Lyrics'?" Kairi asked as she stared up at her friend. Selphie pondered the question for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, something like that..."

Kairi rolled her eyes before going back to reading Cosmo. Kairi jumped when she heard a loud shriek from Selphie.

"Selphie, are you okay?" Kairi asked, about to get up when she saw her friend's face turn pale.

"I...I can't..."

"What?" Kairi got off the bed and walked towards the brunette. Kairi didn't see anything out of the ordinary, "Selphie? What's wrong?"

"I can't..." Selphie slowly turned to her friend with teary eyes. Kairi raised an eyebrow when she felt Selphie's arm wrap tightly around the upper part of her arms.

"I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie cried, sobbing into her friends chest. Kairi patted her friends head as a sense of relief swept her. She should of known.

"Selphie, I'm sure there's something!" Kairi said happily, trying to cheer her friend up. Kairi stared back at Selphie's closet that was nearly jammed pack, "Actually, I'm** certain** there's something you can wear."

Selphie sniffed and let go of her friend. Kairi strolled over to Selphie's closet and picked out an outfit that consisted of yellow capris and a white shirt.

"How about this one?" Kairi said, placing it in front of her so Selphie could see.

"No, I don't want to wear yellow," Selphie said softly. Kairi's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Did I hear you correctly? You don't want to wear yellow?"

Selphie nodded as she sniffed again. Kairi turned back to the closet and placed the current outfit in her hand back on the rack.

Well that knock's out about half the choices.

Kairi crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of the closet doors. There were a few moments of silence before Kairi suddenly snapped her fingers. Selphie turned her head towards Kairi, who had a new outfit in front of her figure now. It consisted of a dark forest green halter top, a jean jacket, jeans that matched the color of the jacket with green heart designs on the butt, and a pair of black vans.

"What do you think Selphie?"

Staring at the outfit, Selphie's facial expression didn't seem to change. She sighed.

"Do you think Tidus will like it?"

"I think he'll **love** it," Kairi said, her tone sincere.

"Then it's perfect," Selphie took the outfit from Kairi's hand and placed it on her bed. She then walked towards her dresser, took out a straightening iron, and plugged it in the socket near where she was sitting. Kairi took a seat on the floor and rested her back against the bed's frame.

"So are you more excited about the date or the end of the date?" Kairi asked, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Selphie turned towards her with a smirk on her face, "What do you think?"

The two laughed together but Kairi's laughter quickly died down. A serious look swept across her face and a red tint came to her cheeks.

"Er...Um...Selphie?" Kairi asked, weighing the option of asking the question or not.

"Hm?" Selphie asked, not bothering to turn her head as she straightened another piece of her hair. Kairi took in a deep breath of air before asking.

"What's it like to be kissed?"

When she saw Selphie place down the hair straightener, she knew she got herself into trouble.

"Are you telling me you never kissed a guy? Even Jake?" Selphie asked, surprised by her friend's question.

"You think I would kiss that jerk?" Kairi asked coldly. She saw Selphie shrug before turning back in her chair. Selphie didn't answer Kairi's other question right away.

"Kissing is like...hm..." Selphie paused, biting down on her lip in thought, "eating a popsicle. It's very cool but refreshing at the same time. The flavor of the popsicle depends if the kiss is good or not. You secretly always hope for the cherry one."

"A popsicle? Really?" Kairi asked, thinking of how weird the similarity was. Kairi got up and walked over to where Selphie was sitting. Kairi looked at Selphie in the mirror.

"So describe Tidus' kissing," Kairi said, a small smile playing on her lips.

After straightening a piece of hair, Selphie grinned, "Well first he was orange flavored but eventually he reached cherry level because of me."

The two friends laughed again.

XXXXX

Kairi quickly became bored after finishing her Mitosis quiz in Biology. Taking her pencil, she started to doodle on the back of her quiz. She drew a couple of stars before an idea came into her head. A tiny smile crept up her face when she drew. After finishing her drawing, Kairi placed her hand beneath her chin and sighed dreamily.

After flipping her own quiz over, Catherine turned her head towards Kairi. She watched as Kairi sighed, Kairi's eyes on the back of her quiz. Curious, Catherine eyes lowered down to Kairi's paper. It was easy to distinguish what each figure was since Kairi was a good drawer. First, there was a picture of Sora's head. Then, there was a plus sign, and after that was a popsicle. Catherine's eyebrows knitted together when she saw the ending result of an equal sign and a happy Kairi.

Skimming the drawing again, Catherine's eyes grew wide. No way!

She did the no-no-cha-cha with him?!

Kairi was then elbowed in the ribs. Coughing, Kairi turned towards Catherine with a glare on her face. Seeing Catherine's shocked face, Kairi leaned over and whispered in the red-head's ear.

"What was that for?"

Kairi watched as Catherine pointed down at her drawing. Embarrassed, Kairi's hands quickly covered the drawing.

"You sucked Sora's you-know-what?!" Catherine asked, about to beat her friend for doing such a stupid thing.

Kairi turned towards Catherine with her mouth open. Kairi couldn't believe she just asked that.

"No!" Kairi mouthed. Catherine looked at Kairi with disbelief written on her face. Kairi blushed as she whispered back into Catherine's ear.

"I was wondering what it would be like to kiss him," Kairi admitted, sliding her hands into her lap, "You know how kissing is like eating a popsicle and all."

Catherine leaned back to stare at her friend.

"Where in the hell did you get that idea?" Catherine asked, watching as the teacher picked up their quizzes. Luckily, she didn't see the picture on the back of Kairi's paper like Catherine did.

Kairi murmured "forget it" when she heard the bell ring.

Catherine got up when Riku walked towards their table. She waved goodbye to Kairi before wrapping her arms around Riku and walking off. Kairi packed her things up and started to walk out the classroom too until she felt someone suddenly take her hand, place something in it, and then let go.

Kairi stopped and turned her head sideways to see Sora walk past her smiling. Confused, Kairi turned her hand over to see a white folded piece of paper in her palm. Taking her other hand, she opened the note and read it.

''Hey Kairi,

Finish those brownies? Lol. So, soccer game tonight. Go with me?

- Sora '

Kairi smiled as she threw away the note in the trash can by her classroom's door. She laughed when she saw Sora standing outside the classroom door with a goofy expression on his face.

"And the answer is...?"

"Of course," Kairi said, giving him a warm smile as she walked towards her locker. Sora wrapped an arm around Kairi's shoulder and squeezed her tightly to him. Turning, he got in front of her so he was facing her and walking backwards. He pressed his forehead towards hers and whispered a 'thank you' before turning back around and taking a different hallway.

XXXXX

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly beside the green green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing that spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Kairi's radio played softly. Kairi heard the doorbell ring while she was applying light pink lip gloss to her lips. Kairi turned towards her door and shouted, "Mom! Can you get that?"

"Sure!" She heard her mother reply. Kairi didn't know what got her mom on the sudden nice streak, but she wasn't going to complain.

Kairi turned, examining herself in her full-length mirror. Due to good weather, she was able to wear a light pink 3/5th's sleeve shirt, a light jean skirt, and a pair of pink sandals. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. A few strands of hair were being stubborn and refused to leave her face. She had on simple jewelry and lightly-scented perfume.

"Kairi! Sora's here!"

"Okay!" Kairi shouted, frowning for a second. She hoped she didn't go overboard. She grabbed her pursue from off her bed and placed it on her shoulder blade. She also grabbed Sora's clean jacket before heading out of her room.

_Oh kiss me _

_beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling _

_so kiss me_

Kairi reached the top of the steps before realizing she forgot to turn off her radio. She saw Sora at the bottom of the steps, talking to her mom. Well, wasn't this exactly like that movie 'She's All That.'

"Okay. Bye Mom. I love you," Kairi said, half way down the steps. Sora stopped talking and turned towards the stair case. Kairi didn't see the red tint that quickly made it's way up Sora's face. He quickly shook his head when Kairi reached the end of the steps.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me up on its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked down your father's map_

Frowning, Kairi looked down at her outfit.

"Is something wrong with it? I thought it was fine..." Kairi asked, looking down at her outfit with a hurt expression. After all, she was trying to look good for him.

"Yes! I mean, No! I mean..." Sora wanted to slap himself, "I mean, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Kairi said, slowly looking up at him. Sora smiled.

"You ready to go?" Sora asked, opening the door for her.

Kairi nodded and gave her mom a hug. She whispered to her mom if she could turn off her radio for her. When she saw her mom nod, Kairi smiled and walked out with Sora.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand strike up the band and makes the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_so kiss me_

XXXXX

The soccer game was an enjoyable one. Even though their school lost, it was a good game. Well, it **seemed **like one anyway. Both Kairi and Sora hadn't been really paying attention since they were more focused on what the other one was either doing or saying. Sora found it cute that each time their team scored, Kairi would raise her hands wildly in the air and shout. Kairi couldn't stop laughing at how angry Sora got each time the referee would make an unfair call and at how Sora said he should be down there refereeing instead. The irony of the 'date' however was when Sora bought two popsicle to cool themselves from the hot spring weather.

Sora put his car in park as he reached Kairi's house. Sora saw that the stars were starting to come out as he walked over to Kairi's side and opened the door for her. Kairi grinned as she let herself out the car. Shutting the door, Sora followed Kairi up her driveway and towards her porch.

"Home sweet home," Sora said, looking at her door.

"Yeah..." Kairi didn't bother to get her key out to unlock her door just yet. Kairi turned her head to the side, averting Sora's stare, "Sora..."

"Yeah Kairi?" Sora asked, uncomfortable from the fact that she wasn't looking at him.

"I went to the island the other day," Kairi confessed, "I found this cave with drawings in it..."

Sora gulped and waited for her to continue.

"And I found the picture of us," Kairi said, guilt shining in her eyes.

"Kairi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Sora said, smiling sadly.

"Don't apologize. I'm only upset with myself. I've made people put up with so much pain. I'll never be the same-"

Kairi stopped talking when she felt Sora grab her shoulders and push her gently against the wall, "Kairi, don't say that. Besides, If you did change, I would still like you anyway because there isn't any part of you that I don't like. I'm sure that you'll always be lovely, even if maybe one day you try to challenge that," Sora smiled, his heart pace growing faster and faster.

"I'll always like you Kairi..."

Oh, this was another dream to torture her, wasn't it?

"I'll always like you too Sora..." Kairi said, her mouth growing dry as his eyes scanned hers. Sora's face started to come forward, and Kairi slowly closed her eyes. She felt his hands fall from her shoulders to her hands. His lips and hands intertwined with hers at the same time.

Oh, how she hoped this wasn't a dream. The kiss was short, and Sora pulled away smiling. Kairi looked at him, let go of his hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her head up for another kiss that was more passionate and affectionate.

XXXXX

Sora shut the door of his car as he twirled the keys in his hands. The day had been so perfect. He got to talk to, hang out with, and kiss Kairi. It was to perfect in fact...

Sora stopped when he reached his door. His eyes fell on a yellow letter that was taped to his door. Taking in a deep breath, he grabbed the letter and untaped it. He didn't see anything on the front of the letter. Exhaling, he slowly turned it over to see the recognizable King's seal on the back.

...that it could only go downhill from here.

"Oh boy."

XXXXX

End

Wow Im evil, but hey! They finally kissed! Woot Woot! S/K forever!! So what's going to happen next? Don't forget to Review!! Please!!!


	8. Save Me From You

Ahhh! **dodges tomatoes being thrown at her** Sorry! Sorry!! But finally! I'm on Spring Break and one of my goals is to update this thing! Thanks for the patience guys, it means a lot!! I really hope you guys like this chapter!!

This would of been up like a couple days ago... but there was something wrong with my account and It wouldnt upload the file. And it just did! so im really really happy!! yay!! I was about to send you guys the chapter individually... eep.

Disclaimer:

Lane- I **sadly** don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use.

Riku- Sadly? That's a good thing.

Lane- shut up! At least I don't look like I'm on steroids...

Riku- **lip quivers** I can't believe you just said that! **runs off crying**

Lane- Enjoy!!

Thank You:

thesrazrbladekisses- Aren't kissing scenes one of the best? Lol! I know, Sora leaving, what's up with that?! Poor Kairi! Anyway, I can't wait for your new story. Thanks for the review!!

Icecrome- Lol! I know! It just came to me and I was like "I got to use that line!" And It ended up becoming really famous. Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Ashley E (to lazy to spell your name out again! Lol)- hey doll! I hope I get to see you today!! Yeah, why in the world is Kairi going to Selphie for advice? That random girl. Whoo! Popsicle!

LOL! I love when you get so upset! That's right! Stupid King! Gosh Mickey! Anyways, lyla snake! Thanks for the reviews!!

Typical Sundays- Ooo. I love your screen name. Anyway, King Mickey ruins everything!! Gosh! Anyways Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!!

Sorakairi forever- Thanks! But eh, I can't promise anything. Sorry!! I can't control my evil side... anyway, thanks for the review!!

Khgurl94- I know! Sora's so perfect! If he was only alive and mine!! Ahh!! Lol! Well thanks so much for saying this is the best KH fic! That says a lot and means a lot! Thanks for the review!!

Kairi96- Doesn't the King come at the worst time?! Gosh! Right after they kissed!! Yay!! Kairi finally remembers!! Whoot Whoot! Thanks for your review!!

Fantasyrider-kh- LOL!!! Whoo! **dances along** Talking about dancing, you'll like this chapter! Thanks for the review!!

Beeria- I'm so glad you like my story!! It kinda does resemble the notebook a little bit, huh? I love that movie/book! Nicholas Sparks is great!! Thanks for the review!!

Krazzycookie122- YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!! Lol! Anyway! Selphie is one of the most fun to play!! Catherine is a resemblance to one of my best friends, Jess. Yeah, she's awesome. No No Cha Cha! Ahhh! Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Lora-Lai- LOL! I loved that disclaimer! It was so much fun to write! I'm glad it made your day! **Gives you milk and cookies to own **Thanks for the reviews!

Darkwing13- Ahh! Thanks so much! Everyone is so upset with the king! I think we should go on a killing spree! Ahaha! Anyways, thanks for the review!!

Xin-No-Hikaru- I'm not going to make Kairi forget again! Lol! So don't worry! Thanks for your kind words. You're great! Thanks for the review!!

Little Miss Priss- I hope Amy continues to love this story! Thanks for the review!!

Your # 1 fan- Lol! That's a good idea! But I decided not to use Jake in the story anymore! Sorry! He was just a big bother anyway... but thanks for the idea! Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Rays of A Shining Destiny- OOO! Pretty screen name too! You can actually make sea-salt icecream? I thought it was something they made up xD! Thanks for the review!!

Kookie- Lol! Of course you can use it! It would be messed up and selfish if I said 'no.' So have fun! Lol! Thanks for the review!!

Russ Dog- Thanks so much! Thanks for the review!!

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Betareader: thesrazrbladekisses

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

**Emphasis**

_Lyrics_

XXXXX- scene change

"Good morning River Dance High," a teenaged female voice said through the intercom. Sora believed that the girl who was speaking was named Yuffie. The only good thing about school mornings were the morning announcements because Yuffie tended to make them** interesting**. In the least bit.

"So how about them Unicorns?! We kicked their fairytale ASS! WHOOOOO!" laughter emitted throughout the classrooms as a strict voice shouted 'Yuffie!!!'. Yuffie suppressed her laughter as she placed her feet comfortably on the desk in front of her.

"Sorry teach. Anyway this is just a reminder if you hadn't caught the buzz around RiverDance High or seen the bajillion posters hanging around, Prom is tonight! Ladies remember to follow the dress code for **once**. Tickets will be collected at the door as school officials check to make sure you guys are 'clean', if you know what I mean. Anyways later River Dance High! Have a lucky day!"

After hearing the intercom turn off, Sora's history teacher walked to the front of the classroom and started to teach about World War 2. Instead of listening, Sora turned towards Riku, who was sitting next to him.

"Maybe I should ask Kairi to prom.."

Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend as he turned towards him, "And get tickets and everything else last minute? Smart choice. I think she was suppose to go with Jake anyway, but since they broke up... I'm pretty sure she's not going."

"Oh," Sora sighed as his body slid slightly down the chair, "This sucks. I wanted to have at least a couple more great memories with Kairi..."

Riku's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

"I got a letter from the king..."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku banged his head against his history book three times in a row. Which was really out of character for him. The news must of really hit him hard.

"Mr. Rivera do you need to go to the nurse?" The history teacher asked, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at his pupil with a concerned expression.

Realizing he was making a complete fool out of himself, Riku quickly sat up straight and ran a hand through his long silver locks.

"No, I'm fine. I just forgot about bringing a project that was worth a double-test grade, so you know, my reaction was completely understandable."

"Double-test grade? Ouch," With that said, the history teacher turned back to his board and started to write down notes for his students to copy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riku asked harshly as he rubbed the top of his forehead. Sora placed his hands in front of him for defense.

"Woah! Cool down, will ya? I just found out recently."

"When was recently?"

"...a week and a half ago?" Sora said, smiling brightly as his best friend's face turned red with anger.

"A week and a **half** ago!?" Riku hissed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I kind of forgot..."

"My god. It scares me that you are the one who holds everyone's fate in your hands," Riku's aqua eyes scanned Sora up and down, "I'm the first one you told, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure when I'm going to tell Kairi since she got her memory back," Sora said, taking out a piece of paper and starting to copy down the notes.

"That reminds me... Catherine is going to kill me."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Riku asked, taking out his own piece of paper, "I'm trying to keep my good-looking features."

Sora chuckled, "So what are you going to tell her?"

"That my great aunt's cousin's daughter died in Kawaki Islands," Riku answered. Kawaki Islands was about the same distance from Destiny Island's as the United States was to Russia.

"And you're going to be gone for a year, at least?"

"And that I have to take care of my great aunt cousin through her terrible loss," Riku finished, sending a glare towards Sora.

"Ooooh, good one," Sora said sarcastically, stifling a laugh as Riku punched him in the arm.

XXXXX

"I'm so excited about Prom tonight!" Selphie shouted, doing a twirl before sitting down at the lunch table. Kairi smiled, trying to hide her hurt expression. She really wanted to go because it was one of her last dances, but she couldn't help that Jake and her broke up before the scheduled date.

"I hope you have fun," Kairi said, taking a bite of her bologna sandwich.

"I'm mad that you can't come though," Selphie pouted, "Jake could of waited to break up with you after prom."

"Oh thanks Selphie. That makes me feel better," Kairi said, rolling her eyes at her friends later comment.

"Sorry..." Selphie responded, bowing her head a little bit, "So what are you going to do tonight instead?"

"I dunno," Kairi shrugged, "Eat ice-cream while watching 'The Sound Of Music' perhaps."

As an idea filled her mind, Selphie's head quickly tilted up, "Why doesn't Sora take you to prom? You guys are getting pretty close."

"I think he would of asked me sooner if he wanted to go..." Kairi gaze averted to the table in front of her, "Selphie, are you in love with Tidus?"

Selphie sighed dreamily as she nodded, "Hmmmhm."

"When did you find you were?"

"It's actually a funny story. We went ice-skating for my Christmas present and both of us didn't know how to skate very well," Selphie's eyes dazed over as she recalled the memory, "So we kept clinging to each other and laughing. Then, he fell on top of me and as my bottom got wet from the ice beneath me, I realized I was in love with the guy in front of me. The things I feel when I'm with him, I don't doubt that I'm in love."

Kairi smiled slightly as she tucked a piece of crimson hair behind one of her ears.

"Why?"

Kairi didn't expect blush to rush upon her cheeks at the sudden question, "Oh, I was just wondering."

Selphie kicked up an eyebrow at her best friend. Kairi felt a shiver run down her back by the way Selphie's emerald eyes were gazing at her. Kairi took a sip of her milk for distraction.

"Are you in love with Sora?" Selphie asked calmly.

Kairi cerulean eyes grew wide as swallowed the dairy product.

"Excuse me?!" Kairi squeaked.

"You're in love with Sora, aren't you?"

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

Selphie's emerald eyes sparkled happily as she slapped her palms against the lunch table and leaned towards Kairi.

"You **are**!"

"Don't get your hopes up. You're very far from the truth. I like Sora, but I don't** think** I'm in love with him," Kairi got up and brushed the invisible dust off her skirt, "You're far from the truth, Selphie. Leave it up to you to make funny assumptions!"

Selphie smiled slyly at her friend's strange behavior, "Ah, Kairi. I think YOU'RE the one that is far from the truth!"

Kairi glared at her laughing friend as she picked up her books, "Goodbye Selphie."

Kairi walking pace quickened as she made her way out of the cafeteria. In love with him? No way! After one kiss she was in love with him? Even though it was a kiss that sent butterflies to her stomach, she wasn't in love with him! For God Sakes, she just met him! Oh, that wasn't true. She known him for her whole life. She just didn't remember that for quite a while. Kairi groaned, she felt like she was in math class.

"I'm not in love with him," Kairi said to herself, as if trying to convince herself, "I am **not** in love with Sora-"

Right then, Sora walked out of the auditorium. Talk about the devil.

"Hey Kairi," Sora smiled, walking towards her.

Kairi pushed her books closer to her as she tried to cover her blushing face. The butterflies came back in a way that made her feel sick and she couldn't look at him. Why was she trying to protect herself from him? It was just Sora!

What the hell is your problem? You didn't even have that big of a problem kissing him. So why are you having a problem even talking to him?

"Hi Sora," Kairi said softly. Why was the exiting door so far away? Kairi didn't notice she was picking up her pace in an even faster rate than earlier.

Sora laughed as he gently grabbed her shoulder, "Woah! Slow down! With that pace, you should try out for track."

Sora stood in front of Kairi, blocking the exit by doing so. Kairi had no choice but to stand there.

Sora raised a confused eyebrow as he stared at the exit behind him, "Why are you trying to leave the school anyway?" He noticed her extremely red face, "Are you feeling okay, Kairi?"

"No..." Kairi answered truthfully, getting the courage to look up and meet his cobalt eyes. Sora's hand remained on her shoulder as he stared at her in an attentive way.

"What's wrong? You know I'm always here for you," Sora said, stepping closer to her.

Don't do that.

"I'm not feeling well, so I'm leaving school early," Kairi said meekly.

Sora smiled warmly towards her, "Another head cold or heartache?"

Kairi's eyes scanned his as she gulped, "You can say that..."

"This is about prom isn't it? Do I have to beat up Jake again?" Sora asked, his fists balling at his side.

Kairi's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean **again**?"

"Uh..." Sora cringed, "Uh-oh."

"Sora!"

"Kairi! What do you expect? If anyone has the nerve to hurt you, then they have the nerve to hurt me. I won't have people hurting you like that Kairi."

"Sora, just **stop**."

Sora leaned back, a hurt expression on his face, "Stop what?"

"Just stop everything! Stop saying things like that. Stop acting like that. Stop trying to save me from things," Kairi said, making her way around Sora towards the door.

"Kairi... I... I can't. I don't... I don't know what's gotten over me," Sora said. Kairi sighed as she turned to look over her shoulder as she opened the door. Sora couldn't help but notice how beautifully the sun rays hit her.

"If you're going to save me from things, try to save me from you," Kairi said, before making her way out.

Sora placed his head against the wall in frustration, "What's that suppose to mean?"

(Oh god, I'm so dramatic! But I can't help it. I'm such a hopeless romantic!)

XXXXX

"'The Sound Of Music' will be back momentarily after these commercials..."

As a commercial played on the tv, Kairi took the nearest pillow she wasn't lying on and slapped herself in the face with it. Why did she have to be so dramatic? She probably scared Sora off for good! Just because she felt weird around him now, no thanks to Selphie's help, didn't mean she had to act weird!

"Why do I always screw up the good things?" Kairi asked herself, her voice muffled because she was talking into the fabric. Lifting her face from her pillow, Kairi rubbed her hand against her nose.

"I could go for one of Sora's brownies right now," Kairi said, sitting up Indian style. She stared at her pink prom dress that hung on her closet door. Kairi frowned slightly. She spent all that money to only end up sitting on her bed watching a musical. Planting her feet on the carpet, Kairi ambled over to her television and turned it off. She then walked over to her closet door and picked up the dress. She placed the hanger behind her neck so she could place the dress in front of her without having to hold it. She twirled slowly around and sighed. She hummed slightly before opening her mouth to sing softly to herself.

"_I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face,  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
The way that old friends do,  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just make me come unglued,  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you._**.."**

Kairi sighed as she took the dress off of her and placed it back where it belonged. In the closet. Kairi stared at her reflection in the mirror. Blue socks, gray sweat pants, blue baseball shirt, and two braided low pigtails. How lovely. Kairi sat back on her bed and chewed on her thumb nail. She had to do something. If she sat here all night, she was sure her brain was going to explode. She had to see him.

She didn't bother to change. The only thing she added was a pair of white sneakers to walk in. Opening the door to her room, she made her way downstairs and grabbed her keys on the table beside the stairs. Kairi jumped when she opened the door. She saw Sora right in front of her with a bouquet of light red roses in his hands. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and had on his own pair of white sneakers.

"Oh," Sora said surprised, quickly trying to hide the roses behind his back "Did I catch you at the wrong time?**"**

"No. Actually, I was about to go see you..." Kairi admitted, standing still at her doorway.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" Sora said, trying to break the ice around them, "Here I got these for you."

Kairi stared lovingly at the red rose bouquet in front of her. Gently, she took them from Sora's hand and murmured a soft 'thank you.' She turned to walk the opposite direction, telling Sora he can follow her if he wanted. When Kairi saw him walking behind her, she decided to talk.

"You didn't have to get me these. You didn't do anything wrong. I did," Kairi got out a vase and after filling it with water, she unwrapped the roses and placed them in there.

"Don't be silly, Kai. I did some stupid things too, like beating up your ex..."

Kairi giggled, "Who said that was a stupid thing?"

The two laughed together before the room filled with silence again.

"Say Kairi..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I take you somewhere for an hour or so?"

XXXXX

"This is it," Sora said, parking his car in the grassy field. Kairi blinked as she got out of the car. The duo were currently in the middle of a grassy field with a lake. There were only a couple trees scatted around that were full of green leaves and cherry blossom flowers. Kairi noticed that one tree had a tire swing attached to it.

"A lake?" Kairi asked, resting her back against the trunk of Sora's car. Sora stood next to her and nodded.

"Yeah. My family use to go here all the time when my dad was still alive. He made that tire swing over there," Sora nodded his head over towards the tire swing that Kairi saw earlier. Sora turned and stared down at Kairi, "you aren't disappointed are you?"

"Hm? Oh no. It's very pretty here," Kairi said, staring at the stars above her.

"I'm sorry that you weren't able to go to your prom. I would've taken you, but I didn't find out until last minute. Besides, I didn't think you would want to go after..." Sora saw Kairi tilt her head down, "well, you know."

"I understand..."

Sora smiled slightly as he stood straight and walked towards the front part of his car. Kairi turned and tilted her head to the side as she saw Sora open the door and turn his car on.

"What are you doing?"

"Just because you're not at prom, doesn't mean you still can't dance," Sora said. Sora turned up the volume to his radio so they would be able to listen to the music as they danced. Kairi caught the tune of Nat King Cole's 'Love.'

Sora walked over towards her and placed a charming smile on his face. He placed his hand in front of him as he stood sideways, staring at the red-head, "May I have this dance?"

"Hmmm... I guess so," Kairi laughed when she felt Sora grab her hand and twirl her towards him.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very very extra-ordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore_

Sora gently held her at the waist as Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he took one of her hands in his and let her twirl beneath him. After she twirled, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

"When did you learn how to dance so well?" Kairi asked, trying hard to keep up with his lead.

"Its just one of those things that come natural," Sora said, his eyes focusing on only her, "Like you and your drawings. Something I'm not natural with."

_Can _

_Love- its all that i could give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

"Your drawings are...decent," Kairi lied, as the two danced away from the car towards the lake.

"You don't have to lie," Sora smirked, "My drawings are as **decent** as your dancing."

Kairi gasped and let go of him, backing away.

"Sora!"

_  
L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one i see  
V is very very extra-ordinary  
E is even more than any anyone that you adore can_

Sora waltzed in front of her and took her hands in his again, "I'm just joshing. Jeez Kairi..."

"Well, it wasn't really funny," Kairi commented, sticking her nose up in the air towards him.

Sora smile as he nudged his nose against hers, "Don't be such a sour puss. Enjoy the music," Sora then started to hum the song.

" _Love is all that i can give to you_... Come on Kairi, sing with me..."

"That's okay," Kairi said, as she placed her head on his shoulder as Sora continued to sing along.

_  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

Since the ending of the song was near, Sora decided to finish the ending move towards the lake. He twirled Kairi outwards and then dipped her, so that her whole entire front part was dangling above the lake.

_Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
_

As Sora held her there, he noticed how beautifully she looked soaked in the moonlight. Her eyes seemed to dance like the twinkling stars that lit the moonlight sky. She always looked beautiful, no matter what she was wearing or doing. That moment was when Sora realized that he was right.

He, Sora, was in love with Kairi.

The realization hit him so strong that he dropped Kairi accidentally in the lake.

"Ahhh! Sora! It's freezing!!" Kairi shouted, her damp hair clinging to her face. She swam over to where Sora was standing.

"Why did you do that?!" Kairi asked, bringing her hands to her arms and rubbing them up and down.

Sora couldn't help but laugh, "I swear I didn't mean to. But-haha, I'm sorry but this is hilarious!"

Kairi grabbed Sora's ankle and pushed him towards her with a force Sora couldn't resist. He went flying face first into the water with his arms flailing about. After a moment, Sora's head popped up above the water. He gasped for air.

"...Kairi!"

Kairi splashed him and stuck out her tongue, "booya."

"'Booya'? I'll show you booya!" Sora swam towards her and ducked her. The war was on. The two swam for about an hour splashing, ducking, and tagging each other. Kairi got so out of breath, she swam towards the land and had to catch her breath.

"I guess I should get you home," Sora said, ruffling the top of her head.

"Yeah," Kairi got out of the water and stared down at her dripping form, "Just wait until we explain this to our parents."

XXXXX

Sora and Kairi really didn't dry that much when they got to her house. Their shoes still squeaked and their frizzy hair still clung to their faces as they stood at Kairi's porch. The spot where they kissed a week ago. A week and a **half** to be exact.

"I had so much fun Sora. Maybe next year, we can go to homecoming together since you're such a great dancer," Kairi said happily, a bright smile painting across her face. When she noticed Sora's troubled stare, her smile fainted.

"Sora?"

"About that... Kairi, I'm... I'm probably not going to be here next year. I'm leaving really soon actually. **Really** soon," Sora felt his heart-sink as Kairi placed on a sad smile.

"You're... going on one of those adventures again?" Kairi asked, kinda uncertainly since she wasn't sure if her memory was right or not.

"Yeah, I might be gone for quite a while..."

"Well," Kairi gulped as she stared at him, "That isn't fair..."

"I know, but I got to listen to what the king tells me."

"Well, I know It doesn't matter how much I argue, you have to go. I only wish I could go with you..."

"I do too...Kairi?"

Kairi stared up at him, grabbing the sides of her sweat pants.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by earlier _'_try to save me from you?'" Sora felt his palms start to grow sweaty when he saw her hastate.

"Well Sora... I meant... I mean that I..." Kairi started, closing her eyes. It was time to say what she was so afraid of but knew what was true.

"I love you." Did she really say that allowed? But no, that wasn't her voice. It was Sora's. Kairi opened her eyes and felt that frustrating red blush paint its way across her face. Kairi couldn't say anything. She was speechless.

Duh Kairi! Miss Flower Expert! Why else would he get you red roses? It means love! 

All she could do was stare at him with her sparkling eyes and blushed face.

Sora's surprisingly dry hand cupped Kairi's soft damp face as he leaned towards her. Kairi was in such shock, she didn't even close her eyes as he kissed her warmly on her chilled lips. The kiss was long and gentle. The kiss melted Kairi's heart but her blood seemed to warm by his touch. Sora...

"Goodnight Kairi," Sora whispered, walking off her front porch and getting into his car. Kairi stood in the spot where he left her, her back still against the wall and still with wide cerulean eyes.

He left her startled, overwhelmed, but most importantly, in love.

XXXXX END XXXXXX

Ahhh! I'm so evil! This chapter changed a lot that I originally planned, but I honestly like this A LOT better. I love leaving the sweet but still kinda innocent stuff. Sadly, the next chapter is the last. I'm pretty sure anyway. So wow! They are in love!! **Squeal** But blast, he has to leave! And soon! God, this sucks (. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Please leave a review!! They make me happy! Ill try to update soon!


	9. One Sky, One Destiny

It's finally here, the last chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thanks for being so patient guys!! Well, I hope you guys enjoy your summer vacation and I'll possibly have my new story up soon. Yay!

Thank You:

khgurl94- Lol! Thanks for all the compliments and being so patient for my update! Lol long reviews are the best! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!! Anyway thanks for the review!!

Kairi96- Ah! Sorry! I don't mean for my chapters to be short! Hopefully this one is long enough to meet your tastes! Thanks for the review!!

Rays of a Shining Destiny- Ah! Well thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review!!

Beeria- Young love is the absolute best. So sweet and so innocent! Oh really? Well I'm glad I wasn't the only one! Thanks for the review!!

Darkwing13- Sora has to leave because King Mickey doesn't want him to be in love with Kairi! Gosh, that king! Eh, There's probably not going to be a sequel. I liked the way I ended this and I hope you do too! I guess we'll see what happens though! Thanks for the review!!

Typical Sundays- Yep! This is the final chapter! Yeah, I get a little sad when I end a story but also a feeling of accomplishment! Yay they love each other! I wonder if Kairi will tell Sora how she feels? Well go find out! Thanks for the review!!

Xin-No-Hikaru- haha! You did? That's awesome! I always play the song I use when I'm writing that certain part... it helps in some odd way. Ah really? Thanks so much!! You're too nice! Thanks for the review!!

Sorasheart281- **wide eyes** Sorry it took me so long! Don't chase me! Ahh! Thanks for the review!!

The one lost from everyone- Well! I'm glad I made you happy! Thanks for the review!!

Ashley E- LOL! Hate the No-No-Cha-Cha? Lmfao! LOL about Leon! LOL! Thanks for the review!!

Cruz Nightshade- Ah! Thanks! I hope you're doing well! Thanks for the review!!

Jennylikewhoahh- I think it's so freaking awesome that you made artwork for my story! I feel so privileged! Thanks for the review!!

Ross- Really? Oh my, That's so sweet! Thanks! Well I hope I didn't make it too harsh! Thanks for the review!!

Ryangoldstar- Yeah! I guess it does suck for them! That's sad. Thanks for the review!!

Hurky- Hurky!! Haven't heard from you in forever! How are you?! I hope well! I hope the work load has lightened up! Yay for S/K!!! Thanks for the review!!

AntiSora345- Haha I know! It's one my best qualities! Hehe! Ah! Thank you! Thanks for the review!!

Dycho- Haha! Thanks! Well here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer:

Lane- I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related or the songs that I use.

Sora- **blinks** But wait, you told me I got owned when you beat me in volleyball.

Lane- **slaps forehead **Enjoy the last chapter!

A Scattered Memory

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Writing**

_Lyrics_

XXXXX- Scene Change

Kairi wiped the sleep from her eyes as her thoughts reflected back to the night before. She had barely gotten any sleep, and when she did get sleep, she would only have nightmares about Sora leaving and something bad happening to him after he left. The nightmares made her stomach turn.

She tried to stop thinking about him so she wouldn't feel so sick, but it was an useless effort. Too many emotions were swarming inside her to simply just block them out.

Kairi turned on her stomach and faced the purple wall in front of her. The last thing she wanted was him to leave her... again. Over time, Sora became her confidant and best friend. She didn't want to picture not being able to see his goofy smile or not being surrounded by his kindness and caring attitude.

Sora had given her strength, hope, faith, and most importantly, he had given her his love. He would always put her or anyone else in front of himself because that was just how he was. These reasons where why she loved him so much. These reasons were...

why she had fallen in love with him.

She didn't know when he was leaving, she just knew that he was leaving soon. She didn't want to live with not being able to tell him how she truly felt after he left. She had to tell him. Not soon, not tomorrow, she had to tell him now.

Kairi jumped out of her bed and ran towards her dresser. She quickly replaced her nightgown with a pair of jean shorts, an orange tank top, and white sneakers. Kairi ran into her bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her hair and teeth. As soon as that was over, Kairi was running down her staircase like there wasn't a tomorrow.

Kairi saw her mom pause from dusting the table to stare at the smiling, energetic red-head.

"Hey Mom! Gotta go!" Kairi nearly shouted as she turned to open the door.

"What's the rush?"

"Mom, I'm in love! And I'm currently on a mission to go tell the man that I'm in love with so!" With that, Kairi was out of her house to leave her speechless mother behind.

XXXXX

After running for a good mile and a half without any breaks, you get pretty darn tired. Especially if your not exactly in the best of shape. Kairi came to a halt and panted as she slapped her hands on her sweaty shaking knees. Peaking up through her semi-damp, crimson hair that dangled deadly in front of her face, Kairi's cerulean eyes locked onto the Young's front door step.

She had arrived at her destination.

Straightening her posture, Kairi ambled towards the front door as she wiped sweat from her brow. Kairi wouldn't of been is such an exasperated state if she would've taken her car that was nearly rotting to death in her drive way. However, Kairi's car didn't even cross Kairi's mind until she was a good three blocks from her house. Why she didn't think of taking her car sooner, she didn't know.

Kairi knocked on the door three times before attempting to make herself look decent. Kairi placed a lock of her hair behind her ear when she saw the front door fling open. Sora's teary eyed mother sniffled a cry when she saw Kairi in front of her.

"Oh-God, this cant- be good," Kairi huffed out, feeling a sudden dizziness take over her. Kairi's hand luckily caught the door frame before her whole body collapsed in Sora's doorway.

"Ka-Kairi? Oh de-dear, are you ok-okay? Let me get you some..." Sora's mother turned around quickly and wailed, "water!!"

"No-No! It's okay! Is Sora he-here?" Kairi said, still trying to catch her breath from her run as she walked into the house.

The room was dead silent for a good thirty seconds before Ms. Young let out a loud cry. Kairi nearly jumped five feet in the air from the sudden shriek. Ms. Young blew her nose heavily into her handkerchief as she pointed at a glass of water on the counter.

"Sora- he- he left this morn-morn-morning!!" Ms. Young as she plotted herself on her couch. After quickly gulping the cold glass of water down, Kairi ran towards Sora's mother and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where is he?!" Kairi asked, trying to get Ms. Young's answer quick so she could tell him how she felt before Sora was bye-bye.

"My baby- he- he left!"

"We have already accomplished this...Tell me where he is, please!" Kairi didn't mean to sound rude, but she was in a rush! The two could sob and mourn after Kairi told Sora that she loved him.

"He- He's- at..." Ms. Young suddenly grabbed her handkerchief and blew in it again.

"At!?"

"That island!" Ms. Young bawled. Kairi quickly let go of the middle-aged woman and grabbed the sides of her head.

"It's going to take me forever to get to the beach! I'll never get to say goodbye and that I love him!" Kairi said, starting to panic, "What do I do? What do I do?"

"...You're in lo-love with my so-son?" Ms. Young asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Yes. Yes! I'm in love with your son, but I'll never get to say that to him!"

"Here!" Ms. Young dug into her robe's pocket for a moment and then pulled a pair of car keys, "Take my car! Hurry!"

"Really? Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! I'll come back as soon as I can!" Kairi gave Sora's mother a quick hug before running towards the door.

"When we get back, we can talk about Sora while watching sad romance movies and eating cookies!" Kairi hollered before the front door shut. Ms. Young sniffled and wiped her cheeks with her hand.

"She-She's perfect for him."

XXXXX

Kairi was down the road in Ms. Young's green, mini van as quick as you can say 1, 2, 3. Still trying to shake off her panic, Kairi turned the radio up as she drove down through the tiny village. She really hoped that all of Destiny Island's cops were on their donoughts and coffee break.

_I was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)And now..I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)  
And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But theres a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,  
But theres nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together_

Kairi suddenly heard a vibration in her purse. Knowing that it was a big no-no to talk on your cell phone while driving, Kairi tried to ignore it. Her attention on the road was extremely important.

It might be Sora.

Gulping, Kairi took one hand off the steering wheel. Her hand desperately fumbled around in her purse but couldn't find the small, vibrating phone. Biting on her lip, Kairi tore her gaze from the road to her purse. There were sounds of beeps and honking as she quickly spotted her phone.

After pressing the talk button, Kairi focused her attention back on the road as she placed her phone between her ear and shoulder blade.

"Hello?" Kairi asked in a high-pitched voice as she received angry glares from the people driving around her.

"Hey girl! It's your bff, Selph! What cha doing?" Selphie asked. Selphie was currently sitting on her bed and filing her nails, "OMG. I am so bored."

"So bored that you're talking in acronyms? Selphie, I'm driving," Kairi made a sharp right turn, "Selphie it's really a- oh no!"

Her mother would kill her if she saw her right now.

The phone slipped from Kairi's shoulder onto the floor. Kairi cringed when she again tore her eyes off the road to get her phone.

Correction, make that her father.

Kairi held the phone to her ear as she heard Selphie ask, "What was that?"

"Selphie, It's REALLY not a good time. I'll call you back later, okay?!" Kairi yelled, yanking her wheel to the right to avoid hitting an old lady that was carrying her groceries home. In the rear view mirror, Kairi could see the oldy lady shaking her cane at her.

"Wait! Kairi!"

"Great! Toodles!" Kairi shut her phone and dropped it into the passenger seat. It took a moment for Kairi to realize that she was suppose to be in the left lane in order to get off her exit. Kairi flipped her blinker on and cut into the other lane, nearly ramming her car into another.

The car honked at her car.

"Sorry!" Kairi shrieked. She felt her blood run cold when she saw the other car cut into the other lane and drive by the side of her car. Kairi nearly choked on her own saliva when she saw the person driving next to her from the corner of her eye. It was her principal.

"My office. Monday," The Principal nearly threatened before taking off in a faster speed.

Sora, after all this, you better still be there!

_Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steerInto the sun, we will run  
I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)  
Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'_

Kairi swerved into the beach parking lot and put the car in park. Throwing herself out the car, Kairi ran to the dock where her boat lied. Kairi hurriedly untied the knot and got into the boat. She used all the strength left inside her to paddle the boat as fast as it could go.

He's worth it.

When Kairi was halfway to the island, she placed the paddle back into the boat and decided to take a breather.

"I- I can't paddle anymore. I-I won't ma- make it," Tear were starting to spill from her eyes since she was so exhausted. Kairi sniffed, getting frustrated with herself. She grabbed the paddle. Her mind wanted to keep going but her body didn't.

"I just wanted to tell him how I felt," Kairi breathed out, watching her hot tears fall from her face and landing on the wooden interior of the boat.

"God help me..."

Kairi was so caught in her emotions, she didn't hear the loud motor of the jet ski beside her.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright? Can I help you in anyway?" Kairi shot her head upwards to see a middle-aged man in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and flip flops.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kairi nodded.

"Yes. Yes, you actually can!" Kairi shouted over the loud motor.

What Kairi was about to do was low and not like herself, but she was desperate.

"What is it- AH!!"

SPLASH

The man gasped for air as his arms flapped about in the water. He peered up at the red head who was in the spot where he was once standing.

"I'm so sorry but I really need to use this right now! I'll give it back to you as soon as I can! You can use my boat in the meantime! Goodbye!" Kairi waved to the nice man before taking off.

"Wait! That jet ski isn't even mine! Come back!" The man shouted as he pulled himself into the little wooden boat.

The island was getting closer and closer by the second as Kairi pressed the gas handle as hard as she could. She was getting so close that she could see the yellow gummi ship.

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...  
Take me away, Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...  
We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah_

Kairi was driving the jet ski very well taken that it was her first time.

XXXXX

"WACK! What is this?!" Donald screeched, half his white feathered body under the gummi ship. The reason why Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Riku were still on the island was because the gummi ship wouldn't start properly. Donald knew there was a reason why the gummi ship wouldn't run other than Sora's and Riku's sad faces.

"Hyuck! I dunno Donald, I can't see!" Goofy said, his upper body leaning towards the side to try to get a glimpse of Donald's face.

"A bunch of gum is on the engine!" Donald yelled, plucking the gum off the engine and then off his feathered hand.

"Oh... Hyuck! So it doesn't go there!" Goofy said, dumbly scratching the top of his head. Sora let out a laugh and Goofy followed him.

"Ah! This isn't funny you big two palookas!" Donald yelled. Goofy ignored his short friend and turned towards Sora.

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!  
Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...  
Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Let's runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run._

"Say Sora, where did Riku go?" Goofy asked, twisting around a couple of times to see if he could spot him.

"He's saying a 'quick goodbye' to Catherine," Sora ran a hand through his light brown, spiky locks, "if you know what I mean."

Goofy placed his hands on top of his blushing cheeks, "Oh gosh."

Donald crawled out from under the gummi ship and appeared in front of his two teammates. He was covered in grease and gum.

"Ack! I'm going to go wash this off and then we can go! Goofy, get Riku!!" Donald screamed before making his way to the water.

Goofy nodded.

"Riku! Oh Riku!!" Goofy called, hearing his own echo in the distance, "Hyuck! Wonder who that other guy is..."

"Right here, dawg!" Riku called, waving his hand in the air as he walked over to the group. Riku crossed his muscular arms over his chest as he smirked, "Ha. Get it? Dawg because you're, well, a dog..."

Goofy stared blankly at the silver-haired male as Sora shook his head, "Not funny dude."

Riku glared and pushed Sora hard in the arm, "Shut up."

"Scuba Dubba Dubba, a duck in the water," Donald sang in is so called 'excellent' voice as he washed himself off with the ocean water, "But I'm not a rubber duck!!"

"Eep! Excuse me!!!!!" Donald heard a sudden girl scream. Donald looked up to see a jet ski about ten feet in front of his face, "Please watch out!"

Alas, It was too late. Kairi accidentally hit dear old Donald Duck. Kairi stopped her jet ski on the shore as she watched Donald shoot through the air like a rocket.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry!!!" Kairi shouted after watching the feathered creature crash into a palm tree and then onto the sand. She sighed of relief when she saw Donald do the okay sign with his feathered hand.

"Kairi?" Kairi turned at the soft, gentle voice. Her eyes locked on Sora's cobalt ones and she felt her heart swell, "What are you doing here?"

Kairi got off the jet ski and stood in front of it. The relief that swept through her body felt so good. He was still here. Her effort paid off, even though her end result would only last for a couple minutes.

"You're still here..." Kairi stated, a smile painting on her face.

"Yeah. There was a problem with the gummi ship-" Sora paused from talking when he saw tears brimming in Kairi's eyes, "Are you crying?"

"Oh. Uh sorry," Kairi quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm just so happy."

Sora smiled sadly as he ambled over to where Kairi was standing, "Heh Kai, don't cry. I don't want to remember seeing you that way before I leave."

Kairi sniffed and nodded towards him.

"So, um, I don't mean to sound rude but it's kinda unexpected to see you here..."

"Oh? So I can't say goodbye to my best friend?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her hips as she stared up at him.

"No! No! It's just...uh..."

Kairi's giggling made him shut up.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sora asked, hope bubbling in his stomach. He hoped that she would say what he wanted so badly to hear.

"Well...yes... there's something I have to tell you..."

"Sora!" Donald called from the driver's seat of the gummi ship, "We're waiting on you!"

Kairi waved over towards Riku and Riku waved back and whispered 'save me!'. The couple outside the gummi ship laughed.

"I'll be right there guys! Give me a moment!" Sora called over his shoulder before facing Kairi again, "Sorry. So...um... what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You're the one from the picture aren't you? The one with us as kids?" Sora paused for a moment before nodding.

"Yep, that's me..."

"Well, I kinda figured it. Um, anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that..." Kairi bowed her head slightly as she fidgeted with her hands like a nervous school girl, "Sora, you make me feel complete. I never...felt so whole before. I wish that feeling wouldn't have to go away. Now that you're leaving, that feeling is going to go away too. I'm going to miss that feeling so much...but the thing that I'm going to miss the most... is you."

Kairi wrapped her arms slowly around Sora's neck and gave him a hug. Surprised, Sora slowly returned the tight hug.

"Kairi," Sora said softly, stepping out of the hug, "That feeling doesn't have to go away. As long as you keep me right here," Sora said, pointing towards her heart. He then ruffled the top of her head as he joked, "And not forget me this time."

Kairi tilted her head up back towards him, trying so hard to look happy for him, "Okay."

Kairi felt a sudden warmness surround her hand as Sora gently took and squeezed it, "Later Kai."

With those last words, Sora turned and started for the gummi ship.

You worked so hard to get here and you're not going to tell him your true feelings? What are you? Chicken? Go tell him how you feel!

"Wait!" Kairi ran to where Sora was and grabbed his hand, "Sora! There's one last thing."

Sora turned, butterflies tickling his stomach.

"Ye- Yes Kairi?"

Kairi placed her hands on his shoulders as she stood on her tip toes and gave Sora a passionate kiss. This time around, Sora was the one left with the wide eyes.

"I love you," Kairi whispered, her heart thumping in her chest as she pulled away from him.

"Y-You do?"

Kairi nodded, swallowing the knot in her throat, "Yes. Yes I do."

"I love you too Kairi," Sora smiled as he grabbed her hand and embraced her into another tight hug.

"I'll come back to you, I promise," Sora whispered in her hair.

Kairi's face scrunched in confusion for a second before smiling.

That sounds familiar

"I know you will," Kairi whispered back before pulling out of the hug. She watched as Sora made his way into the gummi ship and she waved to the party as they took off.

Right then Kairi knew that the upcoming year would be a promising one.

XXXXX A Couple Days Later XXXXX

Soft music played from Kairi's radio as Kairi sat at her white porcelain desk. The song currently playing was one of Kairi's favorite. It was titled 'Sanctuary'. The song reminded her so much of **him**.

She hoped that they were safe.

Kairi picked up her pen and started to write.

**Thinking of you wherever you are,  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
And hope that our hearts will blend,  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish.And who knows:  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard,  
Or maybe it's already begun.  
There are many worlds,  
But they share the same sky,  
One sky,  
One destiny.**

Kairi placed her pen back down and smiled. She would send the letter soon. Kairi walked over towards her window seat and sat down.

"Sora... come home soon."

XXXXX END XXXXX

Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and the story overall! Tell me what you thought by leaving a review! I just love them! Thanks for reading guys, it means so much!!! Look out for my new story that might be coming late this summer! Later!

Chibi Neko-Chan2


End file.
